A Super Parody
by da marshmallow
Summary: The Kingdom Hearts bunch ends up in another adventure…this one being of SUPER proportions. Sora and Riku, as Superman and Batman, must go on a quest to save the captured Kairi, Donald, and Goofy from the evil clutches of a dyslexic villian...in Candy Land
1. Radioactive Furby

A Super Parody

**Chapter 1: Radioactive Furby**

It's a bird…no, it's a plane. Wait a minute…it's Superman! Or to be more precise, Sora dressed up in a Superman costume.

At this particular moment, he was running frantically down the street chased by some maniacal villain.

"Please, PLEASE don't hurt me!" he pleaded.

"Mwahahahaha, you'll never escape from me!" exclaimed a booming voice. Due to Sora being slightly directionally challenged, he ended up running into the only dead end located on Destiny Islands.

"Eep! I guess this would be a good time to use my imaginary superhero powers to smash through this conveniently placed brick wall." He drew back his fist, but before he could throw a punch, he was tackled from behind and then pulled over onto his back. He felt something small walk onto his chest.

"I told you that you'd never get away from me," boasted the little Furby that had Sora pinned to the ground. The only thing about this Furby…was well, he was glowing. Bright green to be exact, as he had been in an accident involving glow sticks. Sora, however, held a strong belief that he was caked in Kryptonite.

"Aww…I'm melting….melting!"

"Idiot, that's what witches do in the rain."

"Really? Then what am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to feel weak. Now, quit distracting me. It is time."

"Time for what?"

"Lun-." The sound of a broken record suddenly echoed through the alleyway as Riku came up from behind.

"What the heck are you doing, Sora?" His normal outfit suddenly changed into a Batman costume. "Hey! What happened to my clothes?"

"Oh, no! It's Batman!"

"I cannot believe that you're letting a Furby of all things… Oh, nevermind." He proceeded to pull out a glow stick and break it.

"NOOOOOO! The horror!" exclaimed the "radioactive" Furby as he quickly leaped off of Sora's chest and hid in a darker corner of the alley, where he glowed even more. Memories of that tragic day long ago flashed through the little guy's head…

_Five Furbies, each one color-blue, red, yellow, brown, and pink- stood gathered around a disco ball. The brown Furby had an afro and some silver bling around where his neck would be if he had one._

_"Dudes, I think we should play with some glow sticks…" said the pink one of the group. _

_"That would be totally groovy, Dude!!" exclaimed everyone, including the brown one, who we now know as the radioactive Furby. Each of them got a green glow stick, and cracked it. When the Furby with an afro broke his, it squirted into his eyes causing him to panic and start rolling around on the ground. _

_"Get it off, get it off!" This of course, only caused his whole body to become coated in glow stick residue. And he's never been the same since that day…_

The distant look left the Furby's eyes as Riku held the glow stick menacingly in front of him.

The Furby jumped in shock, and scampered off, "You haven't seen the last of me!"

"Phew, thanks Rik- I mean Batman."

"I'm not Batman. What's the deal with this superhero stuff anyway?" However, before Sora could come up with a reply, a blinding green light filled the alleyway.

XxXxXxXxXx

The radioactive Furby waddled down the sidewalk muttering about the unfairness of it all. The sun glowed bright orange as it began to sink lower and lower beneath the horizon. His green eyes looked up from their downcast state to suddenly find himself gazing at an angel.

Her golden blonde hair shimmered resplendently in the orange light, like a golden waterfall. Her eyes were of the purest sapphire. He'd never seen anyone so beautiful. And let's not forget her beak…so…so like every other Furbys' on the planet. This was Furbina, the fairest Furby of them all.

Furby's beak dropped down in awe at this sight, she was the Furby of everyone's dreams, after all…and here she was standing not five feet away from him. So close that he could-.

Suddenly, his foot hit a bump in the ground and he went flying, contrary to his nature as a wingless stuffed bird, and crashed into his dream girlfriend.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she shrieked, her voice coming out as a harsh squawk of surprise. Furby instantly leaped off of her, and ran away.

_Way to go tough guy… _

XxXxXxXxXx

The green light faded away to reveal some creepy hooded guy, as well as Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. Kairi was dressed in a Wonder Woman costume, looking rather uncomfortable while Donald and Goofy still wore their normal attire.

"Hello..." said the creepy hooded guy.

"Uh…hi…" said Sora. "Psssst, Riku, don't make eye contact. This guy gives me the heebie-jeebies. Oh, and hi Kaira, Donald, and Goofy!"

"You're probably wondering why I gathered you all here… Sora, since you were dressed as Superman I assumed that your friends must be superheroes as well. It is now your job to stop a great evil that is plotting to take over the worlds. I charge you Sora, as Superman, you, Riku, as Batman, and you Kairi as Wonder Woman to save the worlds."

"Coolness!" exclaimed Sora, ready for action. "But who gets to be Flash, Green Lantern, and Hawk Girl?"

"I'm glad you asked… Goofy, you shall be the Green Lantern, and Donald, you shall now be Hawk Duck."

"What about Flash?" asked Sora.

"Oh, he's always moving…too fast for you to see. There he goes again…" the cloaked figure laughed nervously.

"Hawk Duck? What kind o' name is that?" asked Donald grumpily. They suddenly found themselves in superhero outfits…well sort of. Goofy wore a lantern costume that went from his neck to his ankles and cast off an eerie green light, while Donald just had cardboard hawk wings stuck to his back.

"What if I don't want to be Batman?" inquired Riku. "And why can't we just dress like normal and fight with our weapons?"

"Uh…too bad, and as to the last part of your question…can't you just play along? No reason to be Mr. Critical."

"You can't beat that logic," said Sora. "So who's this terrible evil trying to take over the worlds?"

Kairi grumbled under her breath, "Why do I have to be Wonder Woman…? This costume keeps giving me wedgies…"

"He goes by the name of Billy. You'll find that he's quite an interesting character…"

XxXxXxXxXx

And Billy was indeed an interesting character… His beady eyes roved around, diabolically. He was plotting… Plotting to take over the worlds, like Pinky and the Brain. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best comparison, since those two lab mice tend to fail every time, but you get the picture…

**da marshmallow: If there are any grammatical errors (and I mean any) you can hunt down blondie91 as she has been my proofreader for this fic…JK! I'm sure it would have far more errors if it wasn't for her so thanks sis! Anywhoo, I'll probably post review replies on my AOL journal which you can reach through my homepage link and those will go up right before I update the next chapter. Also, I plan on updating once every week unless some unforeseeable circumstances arise. Welp, I think I've said enough so I hope you review on your way out. : ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Justice League, Furbies, Pinky and the Brain, and anything else that is obviously not mine. I'm sure this list is just going to get longer as the fic continues…**


	2. Billy

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Billy**

A super-sized cherry flavored Sour Patch Kid strolled down the beach, and approached an old woman as she dragged her grocery sacks along.

"May I help you with that, Ma'am?" he asked sweetly.

"Why thank you, young man," she said as she passed him her bags. They continued walking side-by-side for a few minutes before a sudden mood swing seemed to befall the Sour Patch Kid, so that he was no longer sweet but sour. He took her eggs out of her sack and began to throw them at her.

"Ahhh, somebody please help me!"

XxXxXxXxXx

The creepy hooded figure had left after saying that Billy was an interesting character without delving into further details.

"So uh…what now?" asked Kairi.

"Garsh, I don't know…but I think I like this lantern costume…" said Goofy in response. This answer of course, caused the entire group to look at him funny. He struck quite the odd picture as you could only see his head, hands, and feet as well as his torso and waist if you looked through the foggy plastic that composed the center.

A blood-curdling scream rent the air, causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"That sounds like our first call to action!" exclaimed Sora excitedly.

"I still don't understand why we can't just fight like normal, but I'll play along with your little game…" said Riku, ever the negative one. The group sprinted off in search of trouble.

It didn't take long to look, as Destiny Islands really isn't that large in its total land area. They came upon the scene of an elderly woman being bombarded by eggs thrown by none other than a Sour Patch Kid.

"Stop fiend!" exclaimed Sora.

The Sour Patch Kid froze in shock, but then began to pelt the superheroes with eggs.

"Make me!" he yelled defiantly. Riku walked up to him, and was about to knock him over when bats flew out of no where. He jumped…for some reason.

"Riku, are you afraid of bats?" asked Sora.

"Ummm…no." He jumped when one flew low overhead. "Okay, maybe a little… Sora, why don't you go and smash the little guy? You're Superman, after all…so that makes you invincible."

"You're right!" Sora trudged up to him through the eggs and grabbed the sugar coated miscreant by the arm.

"This-this thing was helping me carry my groceries when all of a sudden it attacked me…"

"Wait a minute, aren't Sour Patch Kids supposed to be sour first and then sweet…?" asked Kairi.

"Darn it! I did it again!" exclaimed the life-size candy.

"What's your name anyway?" asked Sora.

"Billy… Why, what's it to ya?"

"_This _is the evil plotting to take over the worlds?" asked Riku. "You've got to be kidding me."

"How'd you know of my plans?" asked Billy dejectedly. He thought that he'd kept them top secret… Well, mostly top secret. "You read my Myspace, didn't you?" he accused.

"Not exactly…" stated Donald.

"Hey look, it's a radioactive Furby!" exclaimed Billy. Everyone turned to look, and Sora about fainted from fright. In that moment of distraction, Billy ripped his arm apart so that Sora was left holding his detached hand, regenerated it, and sprinted off. "Haha, Suckers!"

The radioactive Furby had actually been on the premises, and as Billy ran by he grabbed a hold of the Furby and ran off with him.

"Aw man, he got away…" said Sora. "I wonder what his arm tastes like…" Before anyone could protest the action, he stuffed the small wad of sugar into his mouth and smiled, satisfied.

"Uh…Sora, you don't know where that's been," said Kairi.

"Tastes fine to me!" he said through a full mouth.

"That is…disgusting," stated Riku.

Suddenly, the creepy hooded guy appeared.

XxXxXxXxXx

Billy had taken Furby to his secret lair located in Sora's basement. Sora should've discovered it a long time ago, but due to his phobia of kryptonite, he avoided the place as he thought a secret stash was kept down there.

"So…basically, you want me to join you so that I scare off Superman?"

"Yep, that's the plan."

"Well, okay, but what's in it for me?"

"After I've gained total domination of the worlds, I shall rid you of your glow stick curse."

"You've got yourself a deal then!" exclaimed Furby.

"Good… Now down to business. In order to accomplish worlds' domination we've got to move location. I am sure we'll be discovered if we stay here for much longer."

"How are you so sure?"

"I posted the location on my Myspace."

"Why?"

"Because-oh, I really don't know. Anyway, we're taking one of those gummy bear ships to a place called Candy Land."

"You mean gummi ships right? I wouldn't mind going to Candy Land…sounds tasty."

"Okay then, we'll leave right away. But before we leave this world we need to do some abducting."

"All right!" A gummi ship appeared…in the shape of a gummy bear. Furby shrugged his shoulders and hopped in.

XxXxXxXxXx

The sun had completely set below the horizon, making the creepy hooded guy look, well…creepier in the moonlight.

"You bumbling idiots! You let that diabolical piece of giant candy escape!"

"Who are you anyway…?" asked Sora, acting completely ignorant of the creepy hooded guy's apparent rage.

This caught him off guard, "That's for me to know and you to find out… Anyway, his secret lair is located in your basement, Sora."

"Really? I never knew that."

"You don't ever go down into your basement?" asked Kairi, bewildered.

"Uh…no…it's kind of creepy."

"Well, let's head over there and see what we can find." As they started walking, X-files music began to play and a beam of light shone down on Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.

"What the-?" asked Riku.

"This is an alien abduction. Come towards the light and no one will get hurt."

"No, Kairi, Donald, Goofy…DON'T go towards the light!" But it was too late. Wonder Woman, Hawk Duck, and the Green Lantern were absorbed into the ship before it took off.

"Drat, now you're going to have to travel to another world in order to rescue them…" muttered the creepy hooded guy.

"What? You know where the aliens took them?"

"You Idiot! Sora, those were not aliens!" exclaimed Riku.

"You are correct, Batman. That was Billy. Now, you must travel to Candy Land and save your friends."

"Candy Land? What-like the little kid's board game? You're joking right?" asked Riku.

"Nope, I'm perfectly serious. You'll find a gummi ship located in your basement, Superman. Good luck, and hopefully I'll see you again someday."

"What else is in my basement that I don't know about…?" asked Sora as they began to walk to Sora's house.

"Maybe you would know if you wouldn't let yourself get so paranoid of stupid things."

"At least I'm not afraid of bats…" he grumbled in response. They walked in silence for the rest of the way and when they arrived to Sora's house, Riku trudged right on down the basement stairs, while Sora hesitated at the top.

"Do I really have to go down there…?" he asked squeamishly.

"You dragged me into this stupid escapade, so yes." Sora gulped and took his first step down…and ended up tripping and landing in a heap at the bottom.

"Ow… This place is cursed…"

"See, this place isn't so bad," stated Riku, paying no attention to Sora's predicament.

"Whatever you say…" A gummi ship sat around waiting for them, but it was covered in cobwebs and a sign hung on the door that said "Out of Order."

"Now what?" asked Sora.

**da marshmallow: Welp, that's it for chapter two. I hope y'all like it so far…Otherwise, I really don't have much to say so please leave a review and tell me what ya think. Review replies will be posted on my AOL journal which is my homepage, so I'd really like to hear from everyone. : ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Justice League, Sour Patch Kids, Furby, Myspace, X-Files, Candy Land…uh…I think that's it but usually there's **_**something**_** that I forget so…I don't own that thing either. **


	3. Pimp my Gummi Ship

**Chapter 3: Pimp my Gummi Ship**

"Do you really have a cherry flavor?" asked the radioactive Furby as he reclined in the passenger seat of the gummi ship. In the interior there were several fancy TV sets, all a bit excessive and unnecessary, and something you'd probably see on "Pimp My Ride."

"Uh…I don't know… I've never tasted myself. Don't get any ideas either."

"Just wondering… it wasn't like I was going to try to eat you or anything…" Furby flipped through the channels of one of the ten flat screens, finally settling on "Pimp my Gummi Ship."

"And on today's show, we have two _super _guys that are in a bit of a fix, and in need of some help. Let's welcome Superman and Batman onto the show! We are going to spiff up their broken down gummi ship!" exclaimed the host, a rather fiendish looking Furby with lots of bling.

"Uh Boss…aren't those the guys-?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to drive…" said Billy grumpily.

Sora and Riku waved nervously at the camera, and then the view changed to focus on their beaten up gummi ship with the out of order sign on it.

"Let's get to work boys!" he yelled, and several Furbies appeared on the scene. "And now for a commercial break."

The screen went black before the commercial came on.

Surprisingly, Sora was the star of this commercial. In his hand was a bottle of Febreeze. He was spinning around in circles spraying it in the air of a small room and onto the sparse furnishings of a couch and some curtains. When the bottle was empty he pushed his face up into the curtains, smelling away at the intense fragrance.

In the background, a disgruntled Kairi burst into the room, being chased by none other than a…7Up machine?

"Sora…HELP ME!" she screamed as cans flew at her. However, Sora was completely oblivious to her plight and continued taking in the freshness of Febreeze.

A quote came up on the bottom of the screen, "Yeah…it's _that _good."

The screen flashed black again and "Pimp my Gummi Ship" was back on.

"We have successfully completed 'pimping' this rusty hunk of junk, and now it's time to see what we have done."

"Superman, Batman, come take a look at your remodeled gummi ship!" The camera flashed to the remodeled version. Basically, all they had done was remove the out of order sign. Crickets chirped in the background.

"You…you just removed the stupid sign?!" exclaimed Riku.

"Looks can be deceiving. We also installed turbo jet engines, fifty flat screen tvs, a Playstation 3, and two iPods with speakers. Oh and a mini-McDonalds in case you get hungry. Just so y'all people out there know, "Pimp my Gummi Ship" fully sponsors McDonalds in its plans for total domination of the worlds. Anyway, show them the _real _outside!"

Several Furby's ripped off some sort of filmy layer that covered the outside of the car, revealing a slick black paint job with flames shooting down the sides.

"Holy cow! This is awesome!" shouted Sora, as he leaped into the ship. "Now we can save our friends for sure!" Riku hopped into the driver's side and they pulled off.

Furby whistled appreciatively at the splendor of the remodeled gummi ship, and turned his attention to outside of his window…where he happened to see a gummi ship that looked exactly like the one he'd just seen not even seconds ago on the television screen. At first, it didn't hit, but he suddenly jumped out of his chair.

"Boss! It's them; they've found us!"

"That's not possible. We left them with the broken gummi ship."

"They got their ship pimped. I was just trying to tell you that they were on TV, on 'Pimp my Gummi Ship.'"

"WHAT?!" Billy looked out of Furby's window to find himself looking at Riku and Sora's gummi ship. Sora waved from the passenger seat, but then turned his attention back to the Playstation 3 game that he was playing.

It was far too late to lose them and lead them away from their destination as they were within the gravitational pull of Candy Land.

"Ooooooh…candy…" mumbled Furby has his eyes widened and saliva gathered in the corners of his beak. The world looked like a giant Hershey's Kiss.

"I think we're just going to have to dump off our prisoners so that we can lead them away from our hideout." Billy hit the eject button as they pulled close to the ground, and Furby went flying through the roof. "Oops…wrong button." He pressed another one, and Kairi and Goofy were ejected from the ship, but he kept Donald. It would be useful to have at least one hostage.

XxXxXxXxXx

"This ship is so cool! There's so many TVs! You can watch fifty stations at once!"

"I was thinking we'd sell all the extra ones on eBay… There's not really any need for fifty of them."

"Aww man… Can we puh-leeze keep them?"

"You sound like I'm telling you to sell puppies or something. There is absolutely no reason to have fifty TVs."

"Fine…" muttered Sora sulkily. He'd gotten bored of the Playstation 3, and Billy hadn't been that hard to catch up with…especially due to the help of the new jet engine. He gazed out the front window for a moment, his eyes locking longingly on the humongous Hershey's Kiss that loomed ahead.

"I guess that's Candy Land…" he said dreamily.

"No…it's Dungland," stated Riku sarcastically. They entered its atmosphere and prepared to land.

"What's that awful stench?" asked Sora as a nasty smell pierced through the gummi ship. "Did you fart?"

"Uh…Sora, look outside." Sora blanched when he did so, looking at a scene so gross that it shall not be described here. "I wasn't being serious…but…ewwww…" They spotted Billy up ahead once again and locked onto his trail.

XxXxXxXxXx

Billy seethed in frustration as he re-abducted Kairi and Goofy, and picked up Furby before blasting out of the atmosphere. "

They had managed to land on relatively clean parts of the world, but the odor that permeated the air was almost unbearable.

"I thought you said we were going to Candy Land," said Furby.

"It's the next world…I was slightly off on my navigation."

They flew over to another world that looked like a Giant Hershey's Hug. "There we go, this is definitely it." Billy flew down the ground, and once again ejected Kairi and Goofy from the trunk. He guided the gummi ship to a secluded alcove among the Peppermint Forest where his secret lair would be hidden.

XxXxXxXxXx

The handle of Goofy's lantern costume had caught on the edge of a cliff, leaving him hanging helplessly over something, which he couldn't see due to the width of the costume's stomach. He struggled to try and find some sort of handhold, but froze when a dark shadow fell over him…

**da marshmallow: I hope y'all liked the cliffhanger XD. Anywhoo, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Justice League, Candy Land, Sour Patch Kids, Hershey's, Furby, PS3, Febreeze, "Pimp my Ride," McDonalds, and anything else I forgot to mention. **


	4. Candy Land

**Chapter 4: Candy Land**

Sora had begun to play Guitar Hero, a game which he had never before played, on expert mode. His fingers constantly missed the notes as he did a terrible job of playing the songs.

Riku became distracted by Sora's horrendous playing and before long he'd lost sight of Billy and dark cliffs loomed up in front of him. He managed to veer sharp enough so that they didn't perform a nose dive into it, but the left wing was clipped. Flames burst forth from the broken wing, and the gummi ship began to spiral crazily in an out of control dive to the ground.

"Sora! We're fixing to crash!" Sora was too absorbed in the game to notice, and as the ship spiraled he nailed all of the notes in a tricky guitar solo in "Through the Fire and the Flames."

"Earth to Sora, HELLO!" Riku shoved Sora, causing his fingers to slip.

"WHAT?"

"We're about to crash…"

"Why didn't you say so be-?" The ship slammed into a tree and purple balls of mush rained down onto the battered ship. Riku moaned as he managed to make his way out of the destruction. When the intense dizziness that had overwhelmed him subsided, he looked around for Sora…who was nowhere in sight.

"Sora?"

There was no response. It was dead silent…except for a constant popping noise. It almost sounded like…bubble wrap.

"Hello, Sora?" He moved aside some of the debris and found Sora wrapped in a suit of bubble wrap popping all of the individual air bubbles.

"Riku, you saved me!"

"What the heck are you wearing?"

"It's bubble wrap armor! It makes me more invincible so I can be uh…more Superman-ish."

"You never cease to weird me out… Anyway, let's figure out where we are."

"I see London…" came a deep voice.

"Who's there?" asked Sora.

"I see France…"

"Show yourself!" exclaimed Riku as Sora and he took up defensive positions.

"I see someone's bright red underpants!"

"D-did that t-t-tree just talk?" said Sora.

"I am not just any t-t-tree, thank you very much. I am a plum tree. Name's Plumpy."

"Let's walk away really slowly…" mumbled Riku just loud enough for Sora to hear as they began to inch away. As soon as they were away from the trees sweeping branches, they burst into a full fledged sprint, leaving the talking tree behind.

"Wait, don't go! I have plums!"

"Not plums!" screamed Sora in absolute terror. With their capes billowing behind them, they crossed over a chocolate river with the use of a rainbow bridge. As soon as the talking tree was out of sight they stopped for breath. "That reminded me of Willy Wonka's evil little factory… Those darn Oompa Loompas…"

Riku rolled his eyes, "You are paranoid of way too many things…"

XxXxXxXxXx

Kairi sullenly trudged along through brown muck. It smelled good, but as the saying goes scents can be deceiving. Or is it looks? Anyway, the chocolate look and smell did not appeal to her. Suddenly, she hit a rock and performed a mudslide head first.

She sat up sputtering, caked in chocolate. She licked her lips as she stood.

_I suppose things could be worse… _This of course is the last thing that any character in a fanfiction should ever think or say.

As she continued her walk, something colossal crept up behind her.

XxXxXxXxXx

Billy sighed contentedly as he roughly secured Donald's wings behind his back and tied him to a candy cane.

His dreams of becoming a TV star had been shattered, due to his dyslexia. Most Sour Patch Kids grew up to be actors in commercials. He would show them…he would become far more famous than any actor could ever be. He began to laugh maniacally which scared the heebie-jeebies out of his glowing minion.

"Boss…are you okay?"

"What are you lookin' at?"

Furby quickly turned the other direction, "Just candy canes."

"That's what I thought…"

"So…uh, what do you want to do now, Boss?"

"Go amuse yourself for the time being. If you run into Superman and Batman bring them in. I've got some diabolical thingy-majigs to take care of."

Furby waddled off, in search of entertainment while Billy focused his thoughts. The first thing on his to do list was to perfect his Sour-Patch…ness.

"First I'm sour then I'm sweet…sour then sweet. Sour then sweet…sour then sweet." He approached Donald, who eyed him apprehensively. With a hammer in his left hand, Billy was ready to nail this.

"What are you doing with that hammer?" asked Donald.

"I'm—uh…uh…uh? I'm going to be sweet and then sour!"

"You mean sour and then sweet?"

"Don't contradict me, Duck. I rehearsed this! Would you like some cake?"

"Sure…" Billy untied Donald and handed him a plate with some chocolate cake on it. "Thanks?"

"No problemo! Enjoy!"

The cute bubbliness that had been etched into his cherry features abruptly vanished and was replaced by a look of extreme anger.

"Have some more cake!" Billy slammed the desert into Donald's face as he laughed triumphantly and retied the duck. "Mwahahahahaha! I did it, now I need to go brag!" He strolled off happily in search of his loyal…or at least obedient minion.

"Furby!"

There was no response. Although, there was the peculiar smell of charred feathers…

"OW! OW! OW!" The sound of electric zaps reached Billy's ears and he stumbled upon Furby playing a game of "Operation." Furby was very unsuccessfully trying to retrieve a wrench from his patient's heart.

"You bumbling fool, what do you think you're doing?"

"Playing Oper-OW!"

"Okay… How are you playing? You don't have any thumbs…or hands for that matter."

"I-…" The tweezers clattered to the peppermint littered ground. "I really don't know." The Radioactive Furby had glowing hair sticking up at odd angles, and the static electricity was so great that the waves shimmered in the surrounding air.

"Nevermind. I have performed the greatest feat of my entire life! I was sweet and then sour!"

"Um…Boss, I hate to break it to you, but it's supposed to be the other way around."

"Wha-?" Billy's mouth dropped open in disbelief as he stomped off. "Errrrr! Go do something useful! Find Superman and Batman, anything, I don't care! I have a meeting with Furbina!"

"F-F-Furbina?" Now it was Furby's turn to let his beak fall open like window blinds. He sputtered after a fly flew into his gaping mouth, and hurried after Billy. "She's here? REALLY?" In his extreme happiness, he failed to pay much attention to his boss' foul mood.

"Didn't I just order you to do something?"

"Oh, yeah, right Boss I'm on it!" Furby glided through the candy canes, feeling lighter than air. His dream girl was on Candy Land.

**da marshmallow: I really don't know how Furby was playing "Operation" without any hands… Anywhoo, reviews would be greatly appreciated! They give me inspiration. : ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Justice League, Furby, Sour Patch Kids, Guitar Hero, Through the Fire and the Flames by…someone…I don't remember but I have no musical talents unless it comes to playing the flute and "Mary Had a Little Lamb" on the piano so I obviously have no involvement with that song except for frustration when trying to beat it on Expert mode… Ahem, I also do not own Candy Land, Operation, and Willy Wonka as well as his Oompa Loompas. And I also do not own anything I forgot to mention which is obviously not mine. **


	5. Gramma Nut

**Chapter 5: Gramma Nut**

Sora and Riku found a very colorful path with alternating tiles of red, purple, yellow, blue, orange, and green. They'd been walking for about half an hour and finally came upon a small house. It was extremely shiny and had a very light shade of brown. As they approached the door, thunder boomed loudly, predicting the onset of a storm despite the clear blue sky.

"Is it going to storm?" asked Riku, bewildered as there was not a single cloud in sight.

Sora smiled sheepishly, "Sorry…that was my stomach…"

"WHAT?"

"I'm hungry… I wonder if this house is made of food."

"You could've eaten some plums from that tree." Sora glared at him, but proceeded to take a bite out of the house.

"'ish is wawicious!" he exclaimed between bites.

"Most people consider it rude to talk with food in their mouth," stated Riku.

Sora shrugged and took another bite.

"Hey you kids, get off of my lawn!" An elderly woman in a blue bonnet and matching dress came running at them with a broomstick. She was very agile for her age, and before Sora and Riku had time to react she was upon them.

She froze when she saw Sora chewing a piece of her house.

"Did you take a bite of my house?"

"It's peanut brittle, isn't it?"

She cocked her head and stared him in the eyes, "Umm…Sweetheart, this here house is made of wood. Oak, to be exact."

Sora's mouth dropped open, spewing its contents. Now that she mentioned it, the flavor was a bit off for peanut brittle…

"You're not joking are you?" asked Riku, trying to hold back laughter.

"Why in the worlds would I live in a house made out of peanut brittle? That's not practical. Now, how would you boys like to come into my lair-I mean, house… to eat some real food?"

"That would be nice…" said Sora with a wince as a splinter dug into the roof of his mouth.

XxXxXxXxXx

Everything was set to go. Billy had gotten Furbina set up after a brief meeting, and the other parts of his plans were falling into place as well. She was a very reluctant minion, as he'd had to kidnap her and was now forcing her to do his bidding if she ever wanted to go home. Once Superman and Batman were out of the way worlds domination would be a breeze. Also, he'd hired some of the natives to take care of Wonderwoman and that humanoid dog dressed up in a lantern costume, and he'd had Donald sent to Candy Castle.

His to-do list was set and ready to be put into motion.

First, he would take over his home world of Candy Land…starting with the accursed high school located on the shore of the Ice Cream Sea. He'd always had the urge to burn that building where he'd suffered for four years.

After this world was his, he would move onto Destiny Islands and conquer several other small worlds before moving on to the big ones like Twilight or Traverse Town. Things were going perfectly…

XxXxXxXxXx

Sora's eyes widened to the size of cheeseburgers when he saw the glorious spread of food on the table in Gramma Nut's dining room. There was a large amount of various peanut butters, peanut brittle, and about anything else he could ever dream of with some kind of peanut or other nut in it.

"Do we get to eat all of this?!" asked Sora.

"No…I just brought you in so you could stare at it," stated Gramma Nut.

"All right!" he exclaimed as he reached for a piece of peanut brittle. His hand was immediately whacked with a broomstick.

"I wasn't being sarcastic."

"So you really did just bring us in here so we could stare at all of this food?" asked Riku dejectedly. Although he didn't show the same symptoms as Sora, he was quite hungry.

"Pretty much, yeah. It was a pretty diabolical plan wasn't it? Mwahahahahahaha!"

"I think Gramma Nut is a bit nutty…" mumbled Sora.

"I'm not hard of hearing, ya know. Anyway, you two are superheroes; go find your own food!"

"Umm…okay…" said Riku. An awkward silence followed.

However, it was short lived as a frantic scream soon sliced through the air, "HELP ME! Like, please!"

"This sounds like a job for Superman!" exclaimed Sora. Without so much as a glance at Riku, he burst out the front door, but was stopped when his bright red cape got stuck to the door knob. Riku rolled his eyes and followed him outside, setting him free from his bonds.

A miniature train set was set up in Gramma Nut's small garden, and Furbina was tied down to the tracks with some small rope. A bright orange train was beginning to make the loop around, heading straight for her.

"What the heck?" asked Riku. Somewhat bewildered…this was really, _really_ lame. He walked over to Furbina and bent down to pick her up, but before he could reach her a glowing streak whisked by him. The radioactive Furby had arrived. He quickly untied Furbina and swung off on a vine with her in tow. However, this was not before the trap was activated that was originally meant for Sora and Riku. The vine snapped and Furby and Furbina were sucked into a trap door that opened up in the fertile soil.

"What now?" asked Sora. "I don't think Gramma Nut wants us back… and I'm still hungry."

"Uh… I guess we just keep walking. I'm sure there's a McDonald's somewhere."

"Sounds like a plan!" The super duo returned to the colorful path, leaving the house of Gramma Nut behind.

XxXxXxXxXx

Furby and Furbina tumbled through a long, dark shoot landing with a hard thud on a conveyor belt which deposited them in the Peppermint Forest. Billy rushed to them, but his face darkened to a deep shade of red… deeper than his natural color, of course.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I-I rescued-."

"You bumbling IDIOT! Superman and Batman were supposed to rescue her so they would fall into my trap. That's why that crazy old lady was supposed to keep them in her house until things could get set up!"

"So, do I still get to go home?" asked Furbina hopefully.

"No, I still need you." Billy stalked off in a rage.

"S-sorry a-b-bout that…" muttered Furby, suddenly overcome with a case of stammering.

Furbina sighed, "I don't blame you… I'll get out of here eventually." She followed after Billy, leaving Furby to his own thoughts.

"She actually noticed my existence!" he exclaimed joyfully.

"Umm…I can hear you, ya know…"

"Oh…uh…I-I-I was t-talking about uh…this rock!" Furbina rolled her eyes and continued walking.

_Darn…why am I such a loser when she's around? _

**da marshmallow: (sweat) I almost completely forgot about updating this fic today...heh… Welp, here it is or I guess there it was since if you're reading this you've probably already read the chapter… Nevermind, I hope I'm not weirding anyone out… Anywhoo, reviews are always appreciated so drop one off on your way out! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Justice League, Sour Patch Kids, Furby, Candy Land, and I think that's it for this chapter… Wow that was short. I also don't own anything that I forgot to mention which is obviously not mine. **


	6. Lollipop, Lollipop

**Warning! This chapter is filled with major stereotypicalness! You've been warned…**

**Chapter 6: Lollipop, Lollipop**

Kairi screamed when she realized that the shadow falling over her wasn't just a cloud. She turned around to find a big lump of chocolate with eyes and a mouth.

"Did ye eat meh chocolate?" it asked aggressively.

"I-I just had a taste of it…"

"Oh…okay. Welp, m' name's Gloppy."

"Mine's uh…Kairi."

"Did you just reveal your secret identity to me, Wonder Woman? Oh well, never ye'mind that. I've got orders to escort you to Candy Castle to be held prisoner."

"Orders from whom?"

" Bill-err…umm…the king himself."

"What? I don't understand. Why am I to be held prisoner?"

He shrugged, "Orders are orders. I just follow 'em."

"Well, I'm just gonna go now…uh…nice meeting you." And with that, Kairi took off in a sprint only to get her foot caught in some melted chocolate. "Darn…" she muttered as Gloppy quickly caught up with her.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Lollipop, lollipop oh, lolli lollipop…" came a shrieking voice.

"My ears!" exclaimed Sora. "Why oh, why did I have to have super-hearing?"

"Uh…Sora…you really don't have 'super-hearing.' You're not the real Superman…"

"Oh…heh…I knew that. Still, that singing is terrible."

"I bet you couldn't sing any better!" yelled a girl with purple hair, and a yellow dress coated in suckers as she approached them. "Besides, that was just a warm-up. I'm preparing for an audition in Candy Land Idol."

"Uh…keep working on it," said Riku.

Thunder rumbled nearby…well, it sounded like thunder.

"Sora…are you hungry again?"

"Kind of…"

"You mean that wood didn't hit the spot?" teased Riku.

"There's a McDonald's up the yellow candied road…" offered the mysterious lollipop girl.

"Really?" Sora's eyes widened in hope…finally, he would get something to eat. "What's your name anyway?"

"It's Lolly."

"That's lame. I think I shall call you Lollipop Lady, and Lollipop Lady you shall be."

Lolly gave him a look that would melt lollipops.

"Welp, we better get going…it's been nice chatting, Lollipop Lady!" exclaimed Riku hastily. Lolly's face turned as red as a cherry sucker as Riku and Sora scampered off in search of a McDonald's. Unbeknownst to them, the offended Lolly stalked them in close pursuit.

The infamous McDonald's was not hard to find, as its signature yellow and red colors stood out as a blazing beacon against the sugar coated sky.

"Hey, Riku, did that bush just move?" Riku turned around to see an immobile green lollipop bush sitting in the middle of the yellow path.

Riku dismissed the thought, "If someone was using that as a hiding place as they tried to stalk us then they'd have to be terrible at this, so it obviously hasn't moved."

"Okay…" Sora forgot about the moving bush, picked up speed, and burst through the doors of the McDonald's. Before he got to the register his feet slipped and he crashed into a wet floor sign. He fell onto his back with little yellow birds flying circles around his head.

Riku approached him slowly, and aided him off of the floor after batting the flying nuisances away. The bush was right behind him. Sora took his time walking the rest of the way to the cash register. His mouth opened wide when he saw the menu—no burgers or fries…just candy. Before he got over the shock, a fly flew into his mouth causing him to gag.

A Nerd stood at the cash register, loudly smacking some gum. "Can I get you something?"

Sora cleared his throat, "I want ten cupcakes with extra sprinkles."

"That'll be ten munny." Sora pulled out the munny and handed it over. Five minutes later the cupcakes were produced and after offering one to Riku he stuffed the remaining nine into his mouth all at once.

"You're going to give yourself a bad stomach ache someday…" said Riku. "Remember that time you challenged me to an eating contest."

"It's only happened once. Besides, I'm not hungry anymore." Sora grinned showing off his freshly made blue teeth.

"So, what-?" began Riku before he was interrupted from some rowdy candy.

A group of Airheads wearing bright green letterman jackets entered the establishment, "Out of the way! We need some food!" They roughly shoved Sora and Riku off to the side.

The red one of the group turned to them, "Nice underwear, Freaks."

"Tell me about it…" grumbled Riku. "I did not choose this stupid outfit."

"This isn't underwear!" exclaimed Sora.

"Then what is it?"

"It's-it's uh…not underwear…"

"How about a wedgy, guys?" asked a blue Airhead.

"EEP, let's go Riku!" Sora and Riku ran outside of the door and crashed into Lolly.

"Hey, watch it bubs!" she yelled indignantly.

"Oh great…_you_ again…" muttered Riku. "Do you know any of those idiots in there?"

"One of those 'idiots' is my boyfriend. He's captain of the Sugar High Football team."

"Wait…you have a high school?" asked Riku.

"Duh. Why wouldn't we? That's a dumb question… Anyway, since y'all have just been so rude to me I think I'll sick my boyfriend on you." They hadn't noticed that a fourth person had joined their party. An Airhead stood behind them popping his knuckles.

"Drat, I wish we had our Keyblades…" said Riku.

"Keyblades, schmeblades. I've got super strength. That's way better than-." He was cut off when the buff Airhead grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up off of the ground.

"Well, let's see some of that super strength then Sora." Sora struggled frantically with the iron grip of the Airhead but he couldn't even manage to pry and single finger off.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Look, we don't want any trouble. Will you let my friend go and then we'll-." He was cut off mid-sentence as well when the jock picked him up off the ground. Both Riku and Sora were then tossed head first into the nearest trash can and rolled down a hill.

"So long suckers!" yelled Lolly as the trashcan picked up speed and continued to roll.

Finally, a large rock composed of gumdrops painfully halted their movement. Riku and Sora were both ejected and just so happened to land in a dumpster outside some sort of brick building.

Sora groaned, "Eww…" He sat up next to Riku and looked around. They weren't alone in the dumpster. A group of about four Nerds sat looking at the new arrivals curiously.

"Hi guysth" said a purple one with a lisp. "Did the jocksth get you guysth too?" All of them had eerily similar large framed glasses and buck teeth.

"Yeah, but I think we just got off on the wrong foot," said Sora.  
"Whatever you think… Welp, I think it's time to go to class. Hopefully we'll make it unscathed," said a pink Nerd. Sora and Riku looked at each other and quickly leaped out of the dumpster. There was no way they wanted to be associated with the Nerds.

"I guess we could explore inside. Maybe Billy goes here…" said Sora. "And maybe we can find Donald, Kairi, and Goofy." They approached the swinging doors of the building among a crowd of various candies and entered the interior of Sugar High School.

**da marshmallow: Woo, that was already chapter 6! I can't believe how fast everything's moving. I hope no one's ready to grab their torches and pitch forks in face of the stereotyping… there's more in the next chapter…heh…(sweat). Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you blondie91 and Jupiter-Lightning for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Candy Land, Justice League, American Idol (which Candy Land Idol is based off of…in case you couldn't tell), the Lollipop Song by the Chordettes, McDonalds, the Finding Nemo reference, and anything else I forgot to mention that is obviously not mine. **


	7. Sugar High

**Warning: This chapter is even more stereotypical than the last… Beware. **

**Chapter 7: Sugar High**

"Sir, we have reports that Superman and Batman have entered the premises of Sugar High," stated a Jawbreaker as he saluted Billy.

"Well, there's no time like the present to dominate that accursed place. Prepare my gummi-mobile and let's roll!" Billy leaped up nimbly.

"Boss, do I get to come too?" asked Radioactive Furby.

"Yes, I need you to distract Superman…for some reason or another he seems to believe that you're caked in kryptonite… Oh well, whatever works I'm not one to complain." Billy's mood had lightened considerably since the news of Sora and Riku's location reached him. He could kill two birds with one stone. Then again, maybe he could make that three birds…the third one actually being a sort-of bird… The radioactive Furby had been recently getting on his nerves…

Furby, Billy, and the Jawbreaker went to the entrance to the peppermint cave and hopped in a car that was very similar to Fred Flinstone's; only instead of stone this transportation device was made out of pure candy. Their feet started moving, but Furby was too short so he just had to hang there.

As they took off he yelled, "Yabadaba-!"

Billy cut him off sharply, "Shut it! There's no need for the theatrics."

"Darn…I always wanted to say that…" muttered Furby sulkily as they took off in the direction of Sugar High located on the coast of the Ice Cream Sea.

XxXxXxXxXx

The first thing that Sora and Riku noticed when they entered Sugar High was how dirty it was. Instead of being at least somewhat clean there were all kinds of trash thrown about and various sorts of globs hanging from the ceilings and walls. On the lockers phrases were spray painted on. They stared in wonder at all of the candies milling about.

There were Nerds…all of them similar to those they had met in the dumpster. These Nerds also had "Kick me" signs stuck to their backs and these instructions were being carried out by several students. Also, at that moment a small group of them were being dumped upside down in a trashcan.

There were also Airheads like those they'd had the misfortune to meet in McDonalds who were obviously the jocks and cheerleaders of the school. Several runts hid in the corners keeping an eye out for the various bullies that roamed the school. One of them was even being stuffed inside of a sugar coated brown locker by a Sour Warhead and a Sour Punch Straw, both wearing worn motorcycle jackets.

The remainder of the population consisted of a variety of different candies. There were Kit Kats, Butterfingers who were easy to locate due to the amount of stuff they constantly dropped on the floor, Hershey's, Dum Dums, and others.

"Excuse me, y'all look a little bit lost…" said a Hershey's Bar. "Can I help you find something?"

"Any chance you know a Sour Patch Kid named Billy?"

"Well, there are several Sour Patch Kids that go here but none of them have the name of Billy. There was one that graduated a couple of years ago with that name though… How about I give you a tour of the school?"

"Uh…sure…" said Sora hesitantly as the bell rang and the bustle of students hurried into their classrooms. "Shouldn't you get to class though?"

"Nah, I'm an office aide, I can do whatever I want to in first period." They began walking down the filthy, gooey hallway.

"Why is your school so dirty?" asked Riku.

"There's a reason that we're called junk food…"

"Oh, I get it!" exclaimed Sora with a grin on his face.

"Sora, that wasn't a joke…"

"Anyway," said the Hershey's as she rolled her eyes, "My name is Ashley and welcome to Sugar High." They'd walked about halfway down the hallway before she halted and pointed at a particular locker with the initials "D.J" scrawled on them. "Have you ever heard the legend of Davey Jones?"

"He's in _Pirates of the Caribbean_!" exclaimed Sora.

"Uh…sure…Anyway this was the locker of Davey Jones." Ashley's voice became high pitched and spooky. "They say that sometimes when you're alone in the hallway you can hear the souls trapped in there crying out for help…"

Riku and Ashley began to walk again, but Sora stayed and stared at the locker when suddenly a voice pierced the silence, "Is someone out there? Please help! HELP! Someone get me out of here!" The locker started rattling as someone inside furiously beat on it.

"Woh, that's creepy!" exclaimed Sora as he hastily caught up with Riku and Ashley, feeling a bad case of the heebie-jeebies.

"Welp, here's your last stop. You'll meet the principal and receive your schedules."

"Wait…schedules?" asked Riku incredulously. "We don't want to enroll here."  
"How old are you?"

"Seventeen…"

"In Candy Land it is illegal to drop out of high school so you have to be enrolled. Sorry, that's the rules. See ya!" Ashley scampered off.

"I see we have some new students," said the principal as she came into view. "Welcome to Sugar High. My name is Principal Frostine." She had long white hair and wore a sparkling blue dress.

Sora's jaw dropped at the sheer beauty of it all…in her hands she held two perfectly formed hot caramel sundaes.

"Here's some complementary ice cream and your schedules…"

"Uh…thanks…" muttered Riku as he took the items she proffered.

Her eyes suddenly turned dark, turning her sweet radiant face into a creepy demonic-something you'd see in the _Exorcist_ movies-expression, "Enjoy your stay in hell," she said in a deep demonic voice as Sora and Riku began to walk away.

"What was that?" asked Riku in a surprised voice as Sora and he spun around to face her.

Principal Frostine's face became sweet once more and her voice returned to its cheerful norm, "Oh nothing, have a nice day!" She briskly walked off leaving Sora and Riku gaping at her with their mouths open. Two flies promptly flew into their mouths causing both of them to gag.

"So, I guess we're enrolled now?" asked Sora when he could breathe again.

"I guess so… For second period we have Candy Land History. I guess this will be interesting, but we can't stay here for long. We've got to save Kairi and the others," said Riku.

"Kairi Schmairi. She'll be fine. Since when would anything Disney related ever kill her off? Well okay, maybe they do kill off some characters. They killed off Mufasa…poor guy. Okay, at least I'm pretty sure they won't kill her _violently_…"

The bell rang, dismissing class.

"Good point. Let's go and have some fun."

**da marshmallow: Welp, I don't have much to say other than please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Justice League, Furby, Sour Patch Kids, any of the candy brands mentioned…although I do have a handful of Starbursts (not for long)…, Candy Land, Pirates of the Caribbean, Lion King, and anything else I forgot to mention that I obviously do not own. **


	8. Mysterious Note

**Warning: This chapter is still stereotypical…**

**Chapter 8: Mysterious Note**

Sora and Riku entered room 101 for Candy Land history to discover that the only two remaining seats lay in front of the classroom. Lolly and several of the jocks they had encountered at McDonalds also had seats in the classroom but theirs were in the back of the room.

"Oh great…" groaned Sora. "It's those Airheads again…"

He was instantly greeted with a hoard of chewed gumballs being spit up at him. The history teacher, a very plump Nerd with big glasses and suspenders by the name of Mr. Nerd, paid no attention to the antics of the students but began the lecture in a very…very (and I mean very) lethargic voice, "Okay, class…today…we will…discuss…the war…between…" Mr. Nerd instantly slumped over where he stood and a loud snore erupted from his mouth. Apparently, he'd bored himself to sleep without even finishing a sentence.

All hell broke loose in the classroom then, while Mr. Nerd slept on…completely oblivious to everything. Several Airheads gained up on a trio of Nerds and proceeded to give them major wedgies.

"Riku, we should do something! We should save them!"

"Sora…" whispered Riku. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of it…"

"But I stand for truth, justice, and the American way…whatever an American is…and I can't just stand by and do nothing!"

"Well, I can."

"But Riku, _you're_ Batman! How can you just sit back and let them win?"

"Like this." Riku promptly scooted back in his seat and used his desk as a foot rest.

"Fine I guess it's up to me to be the hero." He cast a glance at the snoozing teacher and then walked over to the Airheads to intercede on the Nerds' behalves.

"Um…excuse me…" started Sora.

"Yeah?" asked a particularly buff Airhead. The room became dead quiet as all eyes turned on Sora. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Well, I was wondering if you would…maybe…I mean if you feel like it…"

"Spit it out already!" exclaimed an annoyed Lolly.

"Okay…you asked for it…" Sora held out his palms and spit out a piece of paper. He handed it to her.

Lolly grimaced in disgust and turned the distinct shade of a green lollipop as she unfolded the soggy paper. "It says...that he wants us to leave these Nerds alone."

"Well, that can be arranged. I think we've found ourselves a couple of new targets…two super-losers that have a lesson to learn."

Riku's eyes shot up, "TWO? I told him to leave you guys alone…"

One of them shouted, "Nananananananana KILL HIM!"

"Wow, how original…" stated Riku sarcastically. The Airheads immediately formed a circle around Sora and Riku. Sora closed his eyes and began to hum for some reason or another. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

Suddenly, _Kung Fu Fighting_ started playing and Sora became a lethal fighter. Within fifteen seconds five of the eight Airheads that had intended on assaulting them were unconscious on the floor. Before Sora could knock anymore out, the dismissal bell rang and Mr. Nerd jumpstarted awake.

A surprised expression formed on his face…well he looked as surprised as someone as lethargic as him could appear, "What happened?"

Every finger in the classroom pointed at Sora and Riku.

"Well, then I guess I'll be seeing you in detention." He promptly handed them each a blue slip and went back to the front of the classroom while the unconscious Airheads came to and the remaining students exited from the classroom.

Sora grumpily filed out behind Riku, and gave up on getting the gum out of his hair.

"I told you not to say anything…" muttered Riku. "Anyway, why don't you use some of those moves on the Radioactive Furby?"

"Are you kidding? He's covered in kryptonite! KRYPTONITE, Riku!"

"Whatever, you say Sora… Let's just get through math next hour…"

"Can we stop by our lockers?"

"Why? We don't need anything…"

"I just want to see them…Besides, my Spidey-senses are tingling and telling me that there's something waiting for us there."

"Sora…wrong superhero." Something indeed was telling him that there was something there waiting for them…however, contrary to Sora's belief, it wasn't Spidey-senses but a neon sign taped to a Nerd's back that flashed, "SUPERGEEKS GO TO LOCKERS."

Both of them went to their lockers and when they undid the locks there was a note waiting inside scrawled in sloppy hand-writing. "Meat at phlagpoll after skull."

"Someone needs to go back to elementary school…" muttered Riku.

"Are we gonna go?"

"We have to go to detention first, thanks to your genius plan. If whoever left this really wants to see us, then they can wait."

"You really thought my plan was genius?"

"Sora, I was being sarcastic…"

"Oh…" This statement was followed by an awkward silence before Riku and Sora took off for their next class.

XxXxXxXxXx

Billy and Furby hid in a secret corridor within Sugar High.

"Did the Airhead drop off a note like he was supposed to?" asked Billy.

"Yep, I strapped myself to his back to make sure the job was done, and I wrote the note myself."

"Good…I'm sure they'll come. At least, they better."

XxXxXxXxXx

Kairi had drifted to sleep as Gloppy carried her along to an unknown location. Bright lights crept across her eyelids causing her to wake up. She was strapped to a chair on a small platform surrounded by a hot pit of caramel.

"What in the worlds?" asked a disgruntled Kairi as she squinted in the bright spotlights that were aimed directly at her. She viewed her surroundings groggily and found that tied and gagged in a chair across the flaming pit of caramel was Goofy also trapped on a small platform and on her left side, Donald sat in the same predicament.

Suddenly, a large man with pink facial hair, colorful clothing, and an icecream top hat and scepter walked into the room. "Ah, so you've finally awaken."

"Who are you?" asked Donald.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Uh… I wouldn't ask if I had a clue…" muttered Donald sourly.

"I am the great King Kandy, and I have been informed that you three are criminals so tonight you will face punishment."

"What kind of punishment?" gulped Goofy.

"You shall be tortured!"

"Are you going to throw us into this boiling pit of caramel or something?" asked Kairi.

"Something much worse…"

"How about tie our limbs to different horses and send them off in different directions?" suggested Donald.

"Worse than that."

"Well…garsh, are you going to tie us up to poles and leave us up there for days on end so that we starve and vultures peck out our eyes and peel the flesh off of our bones?" asked Goofy. Both Kairi and Donald gaped at him in shock…

King Kandy broke the awkward silence that filled the room, "It's far worse than that…You three shall be judges for the auditions of _Candy Land Idol_. Mwahahahahahaha!" And with a flourish of his cape, he exited the room.

**da marshmallow: I hope you all enjoyed. : ) The inspiration for Mr. Nerd came from the most monotone person I've ever heard in my life, and that person also happened to be my Trig teacher. I really don't know how that guy didn't talk himself to sleep… Anyway, I'd really like some feedback so please review! I'm starting to catch up to myself on this story so I need some inspiration to write more ahead. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Justice League, Candy Land, Furby, all of the various candies mentioned in this chapter, McDonalds, Spiderman, Kung Fu Fighting, American Idol, and anything else I forgot to mention that obviously does not belong to me. **


	9. Detention

**Chapter 9: Detention**

Sora and Riku made it through their next three class periods uneventfully. Then, it was time for lunch. Sora and Riku filed silently through the crowded hallways and into the long lunch line. The frowning lunch ladies plopped lumps of some sort of mystery candy onto student's plates. Their frowns were so dismal; Ronald McDonald would probably have a heart attack due to the intense lack of smiles.

"Eww… what is this stuff?" asked Riku.

"Food," answered one of the Lunch Ladies dully.

"This reminds me of a song…" said Sora.

"Don't even think of singing!" exclaimed Riku.

"Sorry…"

Both of the heroes took a seat at one of the many overflowing cafeteria tables, and happened to find themselves seated across from Ashley, the Hershey's. She almost appeared horrified to see them again, like she'd hoped that this morning would be the end of their short relationship…but you never can tell with candy.

"Hey guys…" she said through a gritted smile.

"Hey!" said Riku and Sora.

Riku poked at the lump of "food" that had been bestowed upon them, while Sora hungrily dug his plastic spoon in and shoveled it into his gaping mouth. This caused Riku to stare at him in abject horror.

"So, Ashley…" started Sora between bites. "Since you guys are candy, why do you eat candy?"

"Well…there's two different kinds of candy. Those like us that are born and are living and then there's the candy that grows on trees or is produced in factories that is not living. I really don't know the mechanics of things but-."

"For a little bit I thought you guys were cannonballs," stated Sora.

"Uh…Sora, I think the word you're looking for is cannibals." Before anyone could respond, Sora accidentally flicked a glob of mush onto a nearby Lolly while trying to shake it off of his spoon. Pandemonium ensued. Lolly turned around slowly and glared at him, with a guttural snarl ripping from her lips.

"Oops…" muttered Sora. Without Sora and Riku noticing, the nearby candy had scattered and a circle of students formed around them and a small group of Airheads.

"Uh…sorry, Lolly."

The various teenage candies surrounding the group began chanting, "Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight…"

"Don't you remember how Sora kicked your butt in history this morning? Or is your memory that short?" asked Riku.

"We've discovered his weakness…" Lolly's boyfriend pulled a glow stick from behind his back, and snapped it in front of Sora whose legs instantly turned to jelly.

"Sora, it's just a glow stick. There is _no_ Kryptonite in that thing."

"B-b-but…"

"No buts; just kick his."

"I was going to say there's no fighting music."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, you want me to sing to make up for it…" Sora grinned innocently at him. "Well, the answer is no. What do I look like? A contestant on _Candy Land Idol_?"

"Speaking of _Candy Land Idol_," stated Lolly, "I'm trying out for that tonight…so is over half of the high school but I'm confident that I'll be the winner… Well, I guess we can kill you later. I need to work on my tryout song." She happily walked off with her boyfriend and some other Airheads while humming the tune of the **"**Lollipop Song."

"That was…unexpected," stated Riku.

Lunch finally ended, and by the time last hour rolled around Sora's eyelids were drooping. He was enrolled in a chemistry class and while the teacher gave a lecture on the properties of electrons, neutrons, and protons he slipped off into sleep.

However, he was plagued by a terrible…_terrible_ dream involving a horrible remake of the already horrible movie: _High School Musical_. In this remake it involved the students of Sugar High breaking out into song for no apparent reason. Riku even had a song in it, and managed to kill several birds with his bad singing.

"My EARS!" screamed Sora when Lolly took on several solos in a row. The dancing coupled with the cheesy plotline were simply too much for him and forced him into a near catatonic state. This of course worsened when the Radioactive Furby made an appearance, and participated in several of the songs.

"SORA WAKE UP!" yelled Furby.

"Wha-?" Sora shot up in his seat and quickly wiped the drool that formed at the corner of his mouth.

"We've got detention to go to…School's over," stated Riku.

"Oh, right!" he hopped up and headed down the hallway with Riku on his heels. He was somewhat paranoid that someone was going to break out in song at any moment. They entered the classroom marked detention only to find that Mr. Nerd was their baby-sitter.

Sora sat down in his seat and scratched at something in his hair only to discover that he'd never removed the gumballs stuck there from that morning.

"Eww…this is so gross. Why didn't you tell me I still had gum in my hair?"

"Uh…" snickered Riku, "I figured that you were trying out a new fashion statement." Sora glared at his and proceeded to pull the sticky…_chewed_ gum out of his hair. He had plenty of time as detention lasted for thirty minutes.

XxXxXxXxXx

_15 minutes later…_

Billy and Furby had been waiting patiently by the flagpole, but Billy was beginning to get really edgy and impatient.

"Where are they? I thought that you delivered the note."

"Well, obviously they're somewhere…just not here."

Billy glared daggers at him, "And _obviously_ you're a complete idiot."

"Sorry…boss…"

XxXxXxXxXx

Mr. Nerd had started to say something or other about how those that had landed in detention were the scum of the earth, but before he could finish the sentence he fell asleep. Now, the others trapped in the classroom with Sora and Riku began throwing all sorts of gunk around the room. Several Sour Warheads popped their knuckles and went to work on drawing a mustache on Mr. Nerd's face while other candies threw globs of gum on the ceiling, several of which banded together and landed on top of Sora's head…just as he had finished pulling out the gum from earlier that morning.

Sora pouted, but cheered up considerably when Mr. Nerd woke up to a blaring alarm clock and dismissed the students.

It was now time to "meat at the phlagpoll."

**da marshmallow: I actually posted chapter 8 review replies on my homepage lol…I haven't done that in a while. Welp, I hope that chapter was enjoyable. Special thanks to those who have reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Candy Land, Justice League, Furby, McDonalds, any of the various candies mentioned, High School Musical, and anything else I forgot to mention that I obviously do not own. **


	10. It's Torture Time

**Chapter 10: It's Torture Time **

Billy paced impatiently around while Furby entertained himself with a game of Operation.

Billy jumped about ten feet when Sora and Riku appeared directly in front of him.

"It's ABOUT TIME!" he exclaimed angrily. "Furby, take out Superman!"

"But Boss, I've almost gotten the wrench-OUCH-out of the heart!"

"Furby, put your silly little game aside and…"

"All right…" mumbled Furby sulkily as he tossed his game aside. Sora quivered in fear as the Radioactive Furby approached him. For later uses, Riku noticed the reluctant obedience of Furby. He didn't need this information now as he was not seriously concerned about a piece of candy and a somewhat loony Furby.

"Don't hurt me!" shouted Sora as Furby took a step towards him. Unlike Sora, Riku was completely relaxed and pulled a glow stick out of one of his belt pouches. Furby took a step backwards in abject horror. Crickets chirped during the cease-fire that lasted for five minutes.

Billy sniffed, "Can't we all just get along?" He handed Sora and Riku suckers with all different flavors…well, except for cherry. He _really_ didn't want them to decide to eat him for a snack.

"Uh…thanks?" asked Riku, unsure as he ripped off one of the wrappers. Before Riku could taste the sugar, Billy whipped out a pair of num-chucks and knocked the suckers out of his hands. He'd been watching plenty of _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ to learn the art of num-chucking. Although, it is really hard to apply something visual and unpracticed to a real life situation so he accidentally hit himself in the forehead.

Sora snapped out of his stupor, "I think you did it in reverse again…" he muttered as he warily eyed the Radioactive Furby who was frozen in place and peering nervously at the glow stick held in Riku's hand.

"Curse my dyslexia!" A group of Sour Patch Kids suddenly approached out of the shadows nearby, snickering evilly. These were the Drama kids who were on their way to becoming full-fledged actors.

"Sheesh, most Sour Patch Kids are born with the acting talent in them. I guess you're just not one of them," teased an orange flavored Kid.

"I'll show you!" exclaimed Billy. He whipped around his num-chucks but before he could perform any moves he knocked himself unconscious.

"Come on, let's just go to Candywood and hurry and get to the auditions! We don't want to be last in line!" exclaimed the orange one who appeared to be the group's leader.

"Candywood? They have wood made out of candy?" asked Sora.

"Sora…" said Riku, "They're referring to a place…"

"I heard that they got three newcomers to Candy Land as judges… There's a duck, Wonderwoman, and this creepy dog thing wearing an oversized lantern."

"They sound familiar…" stated Sora.

"That's because they're talking about Donald, Kairi, and Goofy!" exclaimed Riku. He turned towards the drama kids. "Hey, can we go with you?"

They eyed him darkly and answered hesitantly, "Uh…sure?"

"Great, let's go Sora." They followed the group down a path steeped in candy until finally they arrived in front of a castle where hordes of candy were jumbled up at the entrance. A sign that read "Welcome Candy Land Idol Contestants" hung from the battlements.

"I guess this is it…" said Sora. "We can save Kairi, Donald, and Goofy!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, here comes the first contestant!" exclaimed King Kandy. "Remember, as judges it is up to you to decide who makes it on to Candywood. If you're friends aren't good enough to make it then you will be trapped here forever. I-Oops, nevermind I gotta go!" He dashed off as the first contestant entered the room. It was none other than Lolly.

"Hi, my name is Lolly Lollipop and I will be singing a song about lollipops…" She smiled sweetly at them and opened her mouth wide to sing, "LOLLIPOP LOLLIPOP, Oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop lollipop…" Kairi, Donald, and Goofy cringed in agony as several glass shards shattered around them, and their eardrums were pushed to their limits. Thankfully, the banshee shrieking that Lolly considered as good vocals was sharply cut off when a fly flew into her gaping mouth and choked her.

After she'd cleared her throat of fly guts she looked at the judges expectantly.

"Well, how'd I do? Nope, you don't have to say it…I'm going to Candywood! Thanks guys, you're the-!"

Donald cut her off, "Well, if the other two pass then you will, but my vote is no. That was terrible!"

"Well…garsh…I agree with Donald…"

Kairi, not trying to be too negative, said, "I can honestly say that's not the worst singing I've ever heard in my life…" Her thoughts wondered to the earth shattering vocals of none other than Sora…

Lolly began to fume and her whole body turned red from anger, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _NO_?!"

"Uh…no?" answered Kairi hesitantly.

"I am a great singer! No…I'm the BEST singer in all of Candy Land! You can't just give me the boot!" she exclaimed furiously as she threw a boot that had come up through the floor off to the side. Two Jawbreakers wearing Security jackets came in and dragged a clawing and biting Lolly out of the room.

A voice boomed out over an intercom, "NEXT!" Donald, Kairi, and Goofy all winced when a reedy-voiced Nerd entered the room.

XxXxXxXxXx

"How do we get in?" asked Sora.

"I assume that we need to take a number for an audition… I'm sure that they're being tortured in there," said Riku. They signed up for an audition, took a number, and when they entered the lavishly decorated castle found a seat amongst the milling candies. Just as they were seated, a screaming Lolly was thrown out of the audition room. An awkward silence filled the room as she stormed out of Candy Castle.

"Wow…she really must have thought that she could sing good…" said Sora. A familiar shadow suddenly washed over him as he heard a grunt of someone sitting down in the chair beside him. This someone had a faint green aura surrounding him. Sora turned around slowly and froze when he saw the Radioactive Furby. Billy sat down next to him.

"Relax Sora…we're only here to audition. Besides, I highly doubt that they'll pass you on to Candywood…you're singing is terrible. I have you on CD." He pulled out a green disk that was titled _Sora Singin' in the Shower_. "If you don't make it to Candywood your friends will remain as prisoners here, FOREVER!"

Sora frowned in dismay at the thought…he didn't think his voice was _that_ bad…

**da marshmallow: Dang, already chapter 10… I **_**really**_** need to get a move on heh. Good news is I wrote chapter 13 this week, and am fixing to get started on chapter 14 so hopefully I can get some major inspiration so I can keep going with consistent updates… Something that helps with that is reviews, so I would really like to hear from everyone. Welp, happy end of summer… (sniff) I know I'm not looking forward to school starting again. Oh, and one more thing: review replies are posted on my homepage. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Justice League, American Idol, Candy Land, the various candy brands mentioned in this chapter, Furby, **_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_**, The "Lollipop Song" by the Chordettes, Operation, and anything else I forgot to mention that I obviously do not own. **


	11. Tickets to Candywood

**Chapter 11: Tickets to Candywood**

Sora sat frozen as the nearness of Furby made him too petrified to move. Suddenly an old, dim light bulb flashed on over his head, "Wait... since Donald, Kairi, and Goofy are the judges can't they just-." Riku quickly pulled the cord to the light bulb, abruptly cutting off Sora's train of thought.

"Shut up, Sora!" he exclaimed. In the meantime, Billy had gone to get some popcorn.

"So…Furby… why do you work for Billy in the first place?"

"He knows how to remove the glow."

"Since you're a stuffed bird 'n' all…couldn't you just put yourself through a washing machine?" suggested Riku.

"I-…Well, I never thought of that…"

"Radioactive Furby, Billy, Superman, and Batman! It's time for your auditions." The conversation was abandoned as they made their way to the audition room with Sora warily keeping an eye on Furby. Billy met them in there with a container of popcorn.

"Why do we all have to go in together?" asked Sora.

"Who wants to go first?" The speaker was a buff Sour Warhead, and he chose to ignore Sora's question.

"I'll go!" exclaimed Furby. That's when Riku and Sora noticed Donald, Goofy, and Kairi strapped to chairs and sitting on separate platforms surrounded by a hot caramel pit. Their eyes were sunken in and unblinking, and their hair, fur, feathers…whatever…were all sticking up at odd angles. Furby shimmied up the leg of a stool and burst out singing "Wind Beneath my Wings."

He didn't do half bad and Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all nodded their heads together…However, they didn't look much different from the living dead.

"WOOHOO, I'm going to Candywood!" Billy also sang a song and earned his candy coated ticket.

King Kandy himself suddenly made an appearance and Riku and Sora played "Paper, Scissors, Rock" to determine who had to go next.

"Just one moment…since you all are performing for much higher stakes I'm adding a bit more of a challenge. Both of you must qualify for Candywood or else neither of you make it."

"That's not-!" exclaimed Riku.

"I think it is! If you want to do a duet then feel free though…"

"Oh, darn… What song, Sora? Sora…?" Riku glanced around and found Sora frozen in place as the Radioactive Furby sat on his shoulder.

Kairi snapped out of her zombified state, "All you guys have to do is sing one note!" she exclaimed.

Riku sang out a long "la" and stopped to wait for Sora…but of course he was still immobile. Riku pulled out a glow stick from one of his pouches and waved it in front of the Radioactive Furby.

"There's also a five minute time limit on this particular audition!" said King Kandy.

Furby stayed resolute, although beads of sweat formed on his brow. "I'm not moving!"

"Why are you so loyal to this guy?" prodded Riku. "He could care less about you! He won't even let you have enough time to get the wrench out of the heart!" Tears welled up in Furby's eyes.

"Y-you have a point there. Billy, I QUIT!" Furby leapt off of Sora's shoulder and went in search of detergent and a washing machine.

Billy's eyes glowed with rage at the blatant treachery of his former minion. Only ten seconds remained, and just as Furby exited the room Sora sang out a long note which brought the Apocalypse to Candy Land… Not really, but his singing was _that_ bad…

Before Kairi and Donald could voice their opinions, Goofy spoke up, "Garsh, that was terrible! We're never gonna get out of here!"

Kairi and Donald glared at him and shouted in unison, "That was awesome!"

Billy's rage grew even more as they were handed to tickets, "That was the worst singing I have ever heard in my life! They didn't even have to give a full audition!"

"What the judges say, goes…" said Kairi. Billy stormed out of the room as Sora and Riku hi-fived each other.

"So does this mean we rescued them?" asked Sora.

King Kandy looked at the door nervously where Billy had just departed through, "Well…uh…Not yet. You've got to WIN Candy Land Idol. Welp, see you in Candywood.

"We're doomed…" muttered Riku.

XxXxXxXxXx

Billy angrily started his gummi ship, and instead of riding high in the air he rode low to the ground, running over anything in his path. Candy screamed when they saw him coming and quickly dived out of the road in order to avoid contact.

"First my minion abandons me…" he grumbled angrily, "And THEN-!" His furious tirade was cut short when something big and white rolled over his windshield. "What the heck?" He slammed on his brakes and eyed the slimy white foam that now oozed down the glass.

He waited for a few seconds, looking out the window at the now eerily deserted street. Before getting out he decided to wait a few more minutes to see if whatever he'd hit would get up. He saw the tips of something white and fluffy poking up over the hood of the gummi ship.

Suddenly, a rabid rabbit leaped onto his windshield and stuck its foaming face against the glass. Billy jumped back in his seat from shock.

"Do you have any Trix?" shouted the rabbit.

"Uh…yeah… That's all you want?"

The rabbits eyes widened, "Can I have some...? Can I PLEASE have some Trix cereal! I'll do anything! A_nything!"_ More foam oozed out of his mouth.

"Well…I do need a new minion…" Billy rolled down his window a hair. "If you agree to work for me and do whatever I ask, I will give you some Trix cereal when I don't need your help anymore."

"It's a deal!" Billy opened the passenger door…which probably wasn't the best idea considering that this rabbit appeared to be rabid…

However, upon entry he merely closed the door and buckled up his seat belt.

"So…what do I call you?" he asked cheerily. "Master?"

"NO, Billy will due. What do you go by?" asked Billy as he pushed down on the gas.

"Just call me Rabbit. That's what those stupid, good for nothing, lousy, dumb, mean kids call me…" More foam dribbled out of his mouth, and onto the leather seat of Billy's gummi ship.

Billy sighed and handed him a napkin…he never could find a perfect minion. There was always something wrong with them. In the meantime, it was time to go to Candywood and put a stop to Superman and Batman's disruption of his diabolical plans.

**da marshmallow: Dun dun dun… ****Billy has a new minion. Woot--Chapter 11! Dang, this story has come a long way. Big thanks to reviewers blondie91, Jupiter-Lightning, and RecklessxDreamer! Oh, and also thanks to Dawn Horizons for reviewing chapter 1. You guys give me inspiration to keep on writing. : ) Review replies are posted on my homepage for Chapter 10 so check 'em out! Other than that, please review everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Justice League, Candy Land, Furby, American Idol, various candy brands mentioned in this chapter, Trix, "Wind Beneath my Wings," and anything else I forgot to mention that I obviously do not own. **


	12. Maze of Death

**Chapter 12: Maze of Death**

Sora and Riku carried their tickets to Candywood out of the auditions room, feeling very disheartened.

"How in the worlds are we supposed to win Candy Land Idol?" moaned Sora. I can hit some notes, but you…you can't sing at all!" Riku glared daggers at Sora.

"I can sing better than you!" shouted Riku indignantly which drew some stares from nearby candy.

"Cannot!"

"Can!"

"Cannot!"

Both Riku and Sora were so caught up in their argument that they did not pay attention to where they were walking…which was into a dark deserted hallway. They continued walking until they accidentally stepped on a switch which flipped a wall panel and turned them around into some sort of torch lit area.

"Can!"

"Cannot!"

"Ca-! Uh Sora…where are we?"

"Cannot! Huh? I don't know…that's weird. I thought we went out the front door."

"Obviously not…" muttered Riku as he looked at a sign that was posted on the grey stone walls.

"No outside food or drinks…" he mumbled as he began reading. Suddenly a voice started blaring out of a hidden speaker.

"Welcome to the Maze of Death!"

"Oooh! This must be a fast food place!" exclaimed Sora happily. "Can I get a double cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake?"

There was an awkward silence before the voice spoke, "We don't have that."

"Well, then what do you have?" asked Sora.

"Death."

"That doesn't sound very appetizing… but I'm hungry so I'll take two."

Riku nudged Sora in the ribs, "Sora, you moron, this isn't a place to eat. This is obviously some sort of maze used for torture if we can't find a way out of here."

Sora squinted his eyes in thought before it hit him, "Oh my gosh, we're gonna die!"

"Calm down. We just need to figure a way out of here." He directed his attention to where the voice had come from, "Do you know the way out?"

"It's at the end of the maze."

"Really? I didn't know that!" exclaimed Riku sarcastically. "I meant…can you help us navigate through this place?"

"Nope… I'm only the greeter. Have a nice day!" The voice box clicked off.

"I guess we just have to figure out how to get through this place on our own."

"Come on Sora."

Sora eyed the dark corridors in front of him nervously, but followed behind as Riku grabbed a torch from a wall sconce and took the lead.

XxXxXxXxXx

Billy's plans had changed considerably. His original intentions were to burn down Sugar High and take Riku and Sora out in one blow. However, having them compete in Candy Land Idol had its advantages. First they would be disgraced, and then he could destroy them.

As he drove down the streets of Candy Land at a more normal and legal speed, he glared at the road with each glance that he took at the drooling Rabbit. He'd just gotten new seat covers and they were now covered in white foam.

"Can't you stop foaming at the mouth for five seconds?" asked Billy angrily as his patience was worn thin.

"I can try, I guess…" muttered Rabbit sulkily. He clamped his mouth shut and the river of drool came to a halt. However, five seconds later he let loose the flood that he'd held back and drenched the whole interior of Billy's gummi ship. Billy glowered darkly at Rabbit, but drove the rest of the way back to the Peppermint Forest in silence.

They entered the cave, and Billy went off in search of Furbina.

"Whatever you do, stay away from my computer," commanded Billy.

"Sure thing!" exclaimed Rabbit as more foam flowed from his mouth.

"Furbina! Furbina, where did I put you?" _Where did I put her?_

"I'm like over here!"

"Ah, yes. I have a job for you. You're coming with us to Candywood."

"Us? Like as in with you and Furby?"

"Nope. You'll see." He walked off, leaving Furbina bound, in search of his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. The _Pinky and the Brain_ theme song popped into his head as he settled down for the night after repeating his order from earlier to Rabbit to stay away for his computer. Or else…

XxXxXxXxXx

"Riku, I think we've been here before…" grumbled Sora.

"Really? How can you tell?" asked Riku, trying very…_very_ hard not to explode in anger.

"I've seen these walls before…and this floor."

Riku spoke through gritted teeth, "Sora, in case you haven't noticed…the entire maze has these same walls and this same floor."

"Welp, my gut's tellin' me that we've been here before."

"I think your gut's just telling you that it's hungry…"

Sora looked down at his stomach which let out a growl…the creepy thing was that it almost sounded like it was saying, "Feed me…"

They'd ran into so many dead ends that neither one could keep track. The monotony of the maze on top of the time of day was beginning to wear on the two heroes. Sora's eyes began to droop as he doggedly followed Riku through one passageway after another.

Suddenly, the scent of laundry detergent filled their nostrils. They took a sharp turn to the left and stumbled upon a washer and dryer.

"This is an odd place to have appliances…" muttered Riku. At that particular moment the washer finished its cycle and beeped to announce the end of the washing. The lid of the washer began to rise slowly as the Radioactive Furby peeked his head out of the washing machine before slowly climbing out. He'd taken Riku's suggestion to put himself through a washer.

He nervously picked up a mirror with his eyes shut. When he opened his eyes he screamed. It was everyone's worst nightmare… set-in stains.

**da marshmallow: Mwahahahaha… How is Furby going to react to this? You'll have to wait 'til the next chapter! Ahem, I guess set-in stains aren't **_**that **_**bad but they are annoying. This chapter is the shortest one, but I didn't really have anything else to add to it and for some reason this chapter was a booger to write. Well, the next chapter will be coming out next Sunday unless something else comes up so keep your eyes peeled and review replies are posted on my homepage. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Candy Land, Furby, **_**Pinky and the Brain**_**, Trix, any candies mentioned in this chapter, and anything else I forgot to mention that I obviously do not own. Wow, this disclaimer was short. **


	13. The SLAB Jellybean

**Chapter 13: The SLAB Jellybean **

"NOO!" screamed Furby. "It didn't work! I'll never be able to get this out!"

"EEK!" shouted Sora as he cowered behind Riku. Furby began to trudge with lowered eyes out that section of the maze. He left little footprints behind him. He was completely oblivious to the presence of Sora and Riku until he crashed into Sora's foot. Sora froze with unblinking eyes.

"Huh? Oh…what are you guys doing here?" His voice was a dull monotone.

"We're kind of lost," admitted Riku.

"Well, I know the way out but I might as well stay down here forever… I'm still glowing."

"Even though you're a bit depressed, would you mind helping us get out of here before you turn to sulking?" asked Riku hopefully, giving a nudge to Sora's ribs.

Furby sighed, "Since I'm so sad, maybe I'll go Emu…"

"You mean Emo?"

"I mean Emu…that's the bird version."

"But you're not even a real bird…" A heavy silence hung in the air.

Furby perked up, "All right, I guess I can help you. Maybe Furbina will still accept me…" He began walking off and Riku started to follow, but noticed that Sora was still rooted to the spot.

"Come on Sora! Do you want to be stuck here forever?"

Sora waited until Riku and Furby were a safe distance ahead and then proceeded to cautiously follow behind. He slid along the wall attempting to blend in with the shadows.

"I don't know the exact way out, but there's a computer around here somewhere that I can pull up that will show us the way. Billy's got a layout on his Myspace." Furby kicked the wall and a computer popped out. He hopped over the keyboard and soon had Billy's Myspace pulled up. While he was analyzing the map, something else on the page caught Riku's eye.

"Okay, I know the way!" exclaimed Furby happily.

"Wait, what's that…? The SLAB Jellybean? What does that mean?"

"Oh, you mean the Sing-Like-A-Bird Jellybean! If you can find it and eat it, it will help you sing good."

"And where can we find one of these?"

"Well, there's one in the maze somewhere. I can lead you to it."

"That sounds like a plan…" stated Riku. Furby logged off the computer and shoved it back into the wall. "Sora? Sora where-?" He searched the nearby area for Sora, and saw his blue eyes staring at him from the shadows. "Oh come on, Sora! He's on our side now!"

Sora held still in protest, glaring at Riku. He'd joined the dark side as far as Sora was concerned. Riku rolled his eyes but followed after Furby. Sora continued to stay a short distance away as he fell in behind them.

XxXxXxXxXx

Billy woke up early and went straight to his computer to check his Myspace. He sat down, but accidentally clicked on the link to the live video feed of King Kandy's Maze of Death. His eyes bulged when he saw that Sora, Riku, and Furby were navigating through the maze…on their way to the SLAB Jellybean.

"What? They can't get that! If they do…" he didn't complete the thought, but instead roused Furbina and Rabbit. They had to get a move on.

Rabbit was already up and when he saw Billy he asked, "What's for breakfast?"

"Nothing! There's no time for food! Get in the gummi ship!" Rabbit's eyes were downcast and the river of saliva even slowed down, but nevertheless he obeyed. Billy then grabbed Furbina and threw her into the trunk and then they blasted off. There was no way Superman and Batman could get that jellybean.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sora had finally gotten over his paranoia of Furby…well, at least enough that he was willing to walk next to Riku.

"Are we there yet?" he moaned. "You said something about a jellybean? I could use several thousand jellybeans…I'm hungry!"

"No Sora, we are obviously not there yet…" stated Riku, who was once again on the verge of exploding due to the tirade of annoying questions coming from Sora.

"We're here!" exclaimed Furby triumphantly. Peaceful birdsong filled the corridors and a warm light broke through the penetrating darkness providing a serene atmosphere. In the middle of this heavenly place stood a pedestal and on it…a white jellybean.

Sora's eyes widened. "Food…" he moaned as he took several zombie-like steps towards the jellybean.

"Hold on a minute…I'm sure there's some kind of security system in here," said Furby as he poked Sora in the leg with his glowing foot. This instantly snapped him out of his hunger-induced trance as he jumped back in fright.

Birdsong continued to fill the cheerful atmosphere, and the dank walls became carpeted in green grass and flowers as they slowly made their way farther down the corridor. Several birds peered out at them from within the thick layers of plants.

Once again the intense urge to cram something into his mouth to stop the rumbling in his stomach overpowered Sora as he walked in closer proximity with the Radioactive Furby than he normally would. He suddenly broke out into a run towards the heavenly sight of the jellybean.

Suddenly, the lights flashed off, the birds stopped chirping with the sound of a broken record, and flowers and grasses died instantly. Sora was tripped by something before he was able to reach the jellybean.

"Sora, you moron! What'd you do?" exclaimed Riku as all of the birds' eyes turned red and focused on him, Sora, and Furby…some of them even turned their heads a full one-hundred-eighty degrees to glare at the would-be thieves of their precious jellybean.

The torches that had previously allotted some light into the now dim area went out leaving them in the dark and creepy silence.

"What now?" asked Furby. Before anyone could answer a loud rumbling reach their ears and something crashed through the ceiling, sending up puffs of dust and smoke.

Riku coughed as he was knocked to the ground, and felt something fluffy land on top of him. He could feel something wet getting all over his clothes and arms. It almost felt like…drool.

**da marshmallow: I hope that acronym worked. It took me a bit to come up with it. At first I was thinking along the lines of SLAP but I couldn't think of a good "p" word that would make sense, but I think I like SLAB better anyway. School's in full swing now, but so far it's not too bad. Continue to expect updates regularly, at least for the next two weeks and I'll try to keep on writing ahead. Thanks to reviewers blondie91, RecklessxDreamer, and Jupiter-Lightning! Review replies are posted on my website. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Candy Land, Furby, Justice League, Myspace, Trix, and anything else I forgot to mention that I obviously do not own. **


	14. Spoon of Doom

**Chapter 14: Spoon of Doom**

"What in the worlds?" asked Riku incredulously as he shoved the fluffy thing off of himself. A flashlight beam momentarily blinded him before he saw that Billy was holding it.

"Rabbit, restrain the prisoners, and-FURBY don't even try it…I can see what you're doing." Furby had been freeing Furbina from her bonds, after getting dressed in a black burglar's outfit…the only problem being that he was glow-in-the-dark., and the fact that "Mission Impossible" music had been blaring in the background revealing his location.

Within seconds Rabbit had Riku and Furby tied together.

"Where's Superman?" asked Billy. Everyone glanced around the area, but Sora was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, Sora made an appearance in the beam of light from Billy's flashlight. He was chewing on something. Billy's mouth fell open in horror. He couldn't have…he wouldn't have…He ate the SLAB jellybean?!

"Did you eat the jellybean?" asked Billy.

"Oh, you mean this?" Sora opened up his palm and in it laid the pristine white jellybean. "Well, I found some peanut butter on the floor so I scooped that up and ate it since I figured it was better to save dessert for last, but I'm finished with that so it's time for dessert!"

"NOOO!" screamed Billy. Sora cocked an eyebrow at him. "What I mean is…uh…you don't want that. It's poisoned."

"Poisoned…? By who?" asked Sora who eyed the jellybean hungrily.

"Uh…Willy Wonka! He did it! He's always been trying to sabotage this world so that he can set up his Chocolate Factory here."

"Don't listen to him!" exclaimed Riku. "Just eat it!"

Sora shrugged his shoulders and popped it into his mouth.

However, before he could swallow it Billy shouted, "Quick Rabbit! He just popped a piece of Trix cereal in his mouth! Get it before he swallows!"

Rabbit's eyes turned red and the foam output increased substantially from his mouth just before he tackled Sora to the ground. He was a second too late as Sora had barely managed to swallow before he was forced down. Before Sora figured out what was happening, a furry paw was shoved into his mouth searching for the jellybean.

The Trix-lust left Rabbits eyes as he removed his now soggy hands, "Darn…he already gulped it down."

Billy growled in defeat, "Fine…we'll retreat for now." His face was downcast as he dragged Rabbit back to his seat and blasted off.

"So, do you feel any different?" asked Riku.

"Not really…but I'm not as hungry as I was before."

"Try singing…" said Furby.

XxXxXxXxXx

Billy grumbled to himself unhappily. All of his grand schemes were going down the drain. He didn't even have decent minions to carry out their jobs right. Now all there was left to do was to compete in Candy Land Idol and stop Superman and Batman from taking that title. Although, there was Plan C…

Rabbit flipped through the channels on one of the multiple television screens, and finally settled on an interesting looking commercial. They were advertising some kind of spoon.

A purple Nerd came on screen, "Are you tired of your plans for worlds' domination not going according to plan?"

"Yes…" muttered Billy.

"Are you tired of second-rate minions?"

"Yes."

The Nerd's voice increased in volume, "Are you _tired_ of being defeated by so-called heroes?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Billy as he focused his attention on the screen, rather than on where he was driving.

"I've got news for you! Worlds' Domination Incorporated has made the newest innovations in world dominating technology. Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the Spoon of the Apocalypse! Order now and you can receive this life-changing apparatus for a small fortune!"

Another voice came on in the background, "Plus only one-million munny for shipping and handling."

The Nerd took over once more, "Simply call the number at the bottom of the screen: 123-EZA-SPIE."

"Rabbit write that down!" ordered Billy.

The other voice came back on only this time it spoke much swifter, "Side effects may include, but are not limited to: transportation to another dimension, severe head-aches, heartburn, nausea, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea (yay Pepto Bismol!), dyslexia, and complete loss of self-esteem."

"I've got to get that spoon!" exclaimed Billy.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sora opened his mouth, but all that came out was a loud quack.

"What the-?" asked Riku.

"Uh…I don't think that's supposed to happen," stated Furby.

"QUACK!" A slip of paper caught Riku's eye and he picked it up off the ground.

He read, "Warning! For the first few hours after swallowing the SLAB jellybean it is likely that you will suffer from actually sounding like a bird. You may even start to act like one too, so beware."

"It says only a few hours, so he should be ready for the competition," said Furby.

"Fine. Let's get out of here!"

"Quack QUACK!" agreed Sora. The trio climbed through the rubble and found themselves in the deserted lobby of Candy Castle. They only had one day to prepare for the competition in Candywood, so they could only hope that Sora would be cured by then.

XxXxXxXxXx

Billy had driven the ship to Candywood and had a base set up in a hotel room. He ripped through the cardboard and bubble wrap of his newly arrived package and held his object up triumphantly. It was a regular looking spoon.

"Now for the instructions on how to use this thing…" He dug around until he finally came up with a thick pile of paper. He skimmed his eyes over it, "What the-? The instructions are in Pig Latin! Rabbit…or Furbina, are either of you fluent in Pig Latin?"

Rabbit snorted several times.

"What was that?" asked Billy.

"I spoke Latin in pig language…"

"I mean _this _kind of Pig Latin!" he waved the papers in front of Rabbit's face.

"Esyay! Iway eakspay excellentway Igpay Atinlay!"

"Can you read in it?"

"Yep, just leave it up to me, Boss!"

Billy didn't like the sound of that…the fate of his plans for worlds' domination resting in the paws of a slobbering rabbit…

He left the room, leaving Rabbit to figure out how his diabolical device worked. In the hallway he bumped into a tall, blonde-hair, blue-eyed woman with a tight black leather outfit on.

"Move it, Lady!" he exclaimed.

"Are you Billy?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"I can help you reach your goals. _They_ call me Sue…Mary Sue."

That name sounded so familiar…

"Uh…that's okay. I don't need your help. I've got a spoon."

"Pleeease? I've got super awesome kick-butt abilities and can even-!"

Billy shoved her aside, "I don't need your help, Lady! Like I said I've got a spoon! Now leave me alone or else I will be forced to terminate you…"

"Fine! Be that way!" she grumbled as she walked off.

"Sheesh…the last thing I need is another horrible minion…"

**da marshmallow: Yes, Sora ate peanut butter off the floor. Gross. Anyway, in case you didn't catch it the phone number: ****123-EZA-SPIE, says EASY AS PIE. Lame I know, but I wanted something kind of catchy and this was the only thing I could come up with. And for those of you who aren't fluent in Pig Latin here is the translation for "Esyay! Iway eakspay excellentway Igpay Atinlay!"… "Yes! I speak excellent Pig Latin!" I knew how the language worked in speaking it but I didn't know how to spell everything out so I used an online translator to make sure I got it right. Welp, review replies for chapter 13 are posted on my homepage. Go review everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Justice League, Furby, Candy Land, Willy Wonka, any various candies mentioned in this chapter, Trix, "Mission Impossible," and anything else I forgot to mention that I obviously do not own. **


	15. Sing Like a Bird

**Chapter 15: Sing like a Bird…Literally**

Riku, Sora, and Furby had unknowingly checked into the same hotel as Billy. There was a fountain in the hotel lobby and Sora decided to take a bit of a swim. He dived into it with a loud quack and began to paddle himself around in circles.

"Sora, you idiot! Get out of there this instant!" The hotel clerk, who was a Smarties, eyed the two buff Jawbreakers wearing Security jackets. They popped their knuckles menacingly, causing Furby to gulp.

Riku dragged Sora from the water and continued to pull him along until they arrived at their room…1408. He kept thinking there was something creepy about that number but shrugged it off as he unlocked the door. Once inside Sora proceeded to practice his singing skills.

He quacked an interesting version of "My Heart Will Go On" before Riku slapped his hand over Sora's mouth to shut him up.

"This is really annoying…" he muttered.

XxXxXxXxXx

After grabbing a bite to eat Billy slowly made his way back to room 1407, but stopped before he entered as he heard a loud quacking coming from the neighboring room. It almost sounded like it was a duck trying to sing that _Titanic _song…

Billy sighed…maybe all of the pressure was finally getting to him. He entered his room to find Rabbit about to dip _his _spoon into a bowl of Trix cereal.

"NO!" screamed Billy. He tackled Rabbit to the ground and yanked the spoon from his hand. "This isn't for eating, it's for dominating worlds!"

Rabbit looked hastily around for the bowl of Trix, but saw that somehow it had landed in the toilet and its contents were flushed down.

Rabbit sniffed, "Sorry…I was just so hungry." Foam dribbled down his chin.

"Did you figure anything out?"

"It says that you're supposed to…" Rabbit explained all of the details to Billy who grinned when each step was explained to him. This was going to be easy…

XxXxXxXxXx

Throughout the remainder of the day Sora's voice turned into different kinds of bird sounds. He also kept trying to fly through the sliding glass door. There was also an incident when he was in duck mode and he saw a guy who apparently needed insurance, and when he managed to break free Sora almost got hit by a car trying to yell, "Aflac!" at the man.

At one point he was a canary which wasn't so bad, but by nightfall he sounded like a dying goose. Before Riku could stop him he began honking out "A Whole New World" from _Aladdin_.

"Sora, SHUT-UP!" Riku prepared to tackle Sora to the ground, but suddenly the horrible honking gave way to a clear…_human_ voice. Riku's mouth dropped open in shock at the same time that Furby's beak flew open. Sora was actually not breaking anything with his voice. He sounded pretty good.

"Finally…" sighed Riku in relief.

"Woohoo! Today was fun!" exclaimed Sora.

"I'm just glad you're back to normal," said Riku.

"Me too…" agreed Furby.

Sora hadn't noticed Furby's presence in the room, "What's he doing here!" he shouted as he tripped over one of the beds trying to escape.

"Remember, he's on our side. He's been here all day."

"I guess when I was a bird I didn't feel the effects of the kryptonite."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Just go to bed, Sora!" Sora glared at Furby before sliding under the sheets…he'd sleep with his eyes open if he had to. He'd be a vigilant watchman and would never let… Sora fell asleep instantly; his loud snores echoing through the walls.

XxXxXxXxXx

The night passed uneventfully, although Billy's eyes were bloodshot in the morning. He'd slept with the spoon in his arms, and would've had a great night's sleep filled with dreams of conquest if it hadn't been for the infernal snoring coming through the thin walls.

"Rabbit wake up!" The clouds that had been floating above Rabbit's head with individual Trix pieces in them disappeared as Rabbit shot up with a start. "Let's get a move on! I've got a big day ahead!" They exited the room, and once into the hallway crashed into Sora, Riku, and Furby who had also left their rooms.

"_You…_" growled Billy. So it was _them_ who'd kept him awake all night.

"Uh…_you_?" asked Sora, not sure what the proper response was.

"Prepare to lose today, Billy!" exclaimed Furby.

"Hmph…I don't think so. I'll see you on stage." They all went their separate ways, and as Furbina was dragged behind Billy and Rabbit, Furby glanced at her longingly. He wished that his rescue attempt back in the Maze of Death had worked.

_Curse my glow-in-the-dark…ness._

"Do we get breakfast?" asked Sora hungrily.

"Yeah, come on…" said Riku. They went downstairs to the hotel lobby and Sora loaded his plate with the free food and crammed it all down in one mouthful.

"That was great! Although…for some reason I have an odd craving for bird feed."

"Uh…ignore that for now. We've got a competition to win," said Riku. "And we need to get a move on because it's fixing to start." The odd trio made their way out of the hotel and walked down the short sidewalk to the place where the competition was to be held. It looked like the Roman Coliseum.

"That's weird…I wonder how I didn't notice this was here before," stated Furby.

They entered the stadium behind crowds of candies, and finally made it to the backstage area.

"Okay, people…PEOPLE, calm down!" exclaimed a red Runt. "I'm going to brief you on a few rules before we get this thing started. Unlike other Idol competitions, this one will take place all in the time span of one day…" He listed several other rules before stating what would happen to the losers. "In the end when the final voting takes place and you are kicked off of the show, two children will be set loose on you in the middle of the arena. Which is why we thought a coliseum look was appropriate."

"Excuse me, but what happens to the human competitors?" asked Billy.

"Oh, we have a few lions picked out for backup. Now let's get this show on the road! First up is…Ima Gumball!"

It was time for the competition that would decide the fate of the worlds.

**da marshmallow: No, Rabbit didn't get any Trix cereal in this chapter. Heartless, I know, but of course I still need him for Billy's diabolical plans. :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review replies for Chapter 14 are posted on my homepage. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Justice League, Candy Land, Furby, various candies mentioned in this chapter, Trix, **_**Titanic**_**, **_**Aladdin**_**, **_**1408**_**, I obviously didn't come up with the whole Roman Coliseum thing on my own, and anything I forgot to mention that I obviously do not own. **


	16. Good ol' Fashion Competition

**Chapter 16: Good ol' Fashion Competition**

Before the show had started, the two candy-eating kids were escorted around the stadium followed by two man-eating lions on leashes. The kids were both dressed in matching blue overalls and candy cane striped shirts, and they also wore matching red sneakers. One was a girl and one was a boy, but they were both blonde and had hungry, expressions on their faces. As they were paraded past the competitors they licked their lips in anticipation, causing several pieces of candy to quiver in fear. One of the few Runts that had qualified even fainted.

Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were chained to three rolling chairs. Goofy kept falling backwards.

Ima Gumball took her place on the stage with a loud gulp, and the show began.

Following her performance were thirty other candies, including Billy and then Furby. Finally, it was time for Riku to perform, who would be followed by Sora. Riku strode confidently onto the stage. Although he knew that he was incapable of singing well, he had the utmost faith in Sora's newfound abilities. And there was also the fact that he had a horde of fan girls screaming his name when he took the mike. Maybe they would save him from being eaten by lions…_maybe._

Riku's not-so-awesome vocals (to put it nicely) shattered a few glass panels, and then he took his place back behind the stage.

"Go Sora!" he exclaimed as words of encouragement. Sora walked up on stage and took the mike, and then he froze.

_What song am I supposed to sing again?_

During his hesitation, Billy rubbed his spoon lovingly in anticipation of putting it into action. He just had to wait for the perfect time and that would be soon…very soon. He could just feel it.

Sora finally decided to sing the first song that popped into his head…and that was "I Like to Move It", the _Madagascar_ version. The most annoying song to ever get stuck in your head. Riku's mouth fell agape…he _needed_ to win the competition and the song he chose was _that_? Then again, maybe if the audience could not get his rendition of that song out of their heads then Sora still had a chance.

At the end of Sora's performance, the crowd was roaring…and so were the lions.

He could win this thing! However, Billy had a pretty good performance before with a more serious song so that could tip the scales in his favor.

The host, Mr. Whatsit, came up on stage and took the microphone, "What a show today, and now we'll have a playback of all the performances before the final voting takes place." He walked off stage humming "I Like to Move It."

The audience buzzed in their votes by choosing their favorite on a touch-screen computer hooked up to each of the chairs.

After ten minutes the votes were tallied and it was time to announce the winner, and then start the barbaric practice of feeding the losers to the predators.

Mr. Whatsit, who was a super buff Jawbreaker, took the stage one last time, "We now have the winner of Candy Land Idol…" Several drums rolled across the stage. "And this will be revealed after a short commercial break. A Trix commercial came on the large television above the stage, featuring none other than Rabbit and those darn kids.

Rabbit was running through a swamp with a bowl of Trix in his paws, but suddenly found himself in a pool of quicksand. One of the kids swung over the area on a vine, George of the Jungle style without the whole crashing into a tree thing, and grabbed the bowl.

When he landed back on the other side with his friends they all exclaimed, "Silly Rabbit, Trix are for kids!" while Rabbit started gurgling on mud as he sank lower and lower.

In the audience Rabbit glowered at the screen while several people chuckled around him. He'd gotten out only because he'd managed to find a vine and haul himself up. He was also mad at the fact that he was never paid for his commercial appearances. For some reason there were always kids around to take away his Trix no matter where he went…almost like they stalked him. And his life was filmed without his consent. However, he hadn't seen any pesky kids to take away his Trix cereal since he'd been on Candy Land so maybe things were finally looking up. Billy just needed to wrap things up and he'd get his hands on the prize.

Mr. Whatsit began speaking at the end of the commercial, "And now I really will announce the winner of Candy Land Idol…" More drums rolled across the stage. "The winner is Billy!"

"WOOHOO!" exclaimed Billy from behind the stage.

"Just kidding, the real winner is Superman. Let's move it, move it for him!" Billy's jaw dropped in shock at the same time Sora's went down.

"That's it…it's spoon time!" yelled Billy as he dashed out on stage with his spoon raised high. He ended up crashing into Sora and dropping it. "NO!" he shrieked as he hurriedly picked it up.

"Worlds' domination shall still be mine!"

"Talk about over reaction, folks. We weren't really going to feed anyone to these kids or the lions…" said Mr. Whatsit into the microphone.

Billy raised the spoon above his head and it began to glow… the color was a bright green, a lot like a green glow stick. It was working!

Sora eyed the spoon nervously, thinking that it was coated in kryptonite. However, he decided he was going to face his fear once and for all to save the worlds. He dived at Billy and tackled him to the ground, but the spoon continued to glow even as it clattered over the stage.

**da marshmallow: Will the spoon actually work to bring words' domination? That will be revealed in the next chapter. Mwahahaha. Big sorry for not updating this on schedule last week, but here it is. And a special thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Justice League, Candy Land, Trix, Furby, George of the Jungle, American Idol, **_**Madagascar**_**, "I Like to Move it," the whole drums rolling across the stage thing (I think that's from **_**Spongebob**_** but I don't remember), the various candies mentioned in this chapter, and anything else I forgot to mention that I obviously do not own. **


	17. Wonderball Army

**Chapter 17: Wonderball Army **

A bouncy little jingle started playing from the spoon, despite the fact that no speakers were visible. Then voices started singing, "What's in a Wonderball?" Three giant chocolate balls rolled onto the stage and came to a halt.

"Wonderballs!" exclaimed Sora. "Those things are amazing! I wonder what's inside…"

"The spoon…summoned…WONDERBALLS?!" seethed Billy as steam puffed out from his nonexistent ears. "What in the worlds am I supposed to do with these?"

"Oh no, Billy's summoned a Wonderball army!" shrieked Furby. Sora approached the middle Wonderball cautiously. When he saw it wasn't moving he sunk is teeth in and pulled out a huge chunk of chocolate into his mouth, leaving a tiny hole. Before he pulled away, something sugar coated poked him in the eye.

"Ouch, something poked me!" shouted Sora as he jumped back. Well…that's what he meant to shout but his mouth was stuffed full of chocolate so it sounded more like "Ow, ummin okey!"

"What was that?" asked Riku. Before Sora could repeat himself, the Wonderballs started vibrating and tiny cracks began appearing in the chocolaty surfaces.

Rabbit moved up from the audience and took the stage next to his boss, who had picked up the spoon. He really hoped Trix would pop out.

"Maybe this won't be so bad… I'll have power!" shouted Billy triumphantly, and then he added as a side note, "And I won't need Furbina for anything. This could turn out better than I expected." He hugged his glowing spoon.

"What's in these Wonderballs?" asked Rabbit.

"I don't know, didn't you read the instructions?"

"Some of them…"

"Wait, so you don't know what's going to happen…?"

"Not exactly." Billy seethed momentarily, but kept his cool.

That's when it happened, all three Wonderballs split open with smoke pouring out of them. The audience sat in suspense until finally…something showed itself. A Wonderball army popped out, and the candies were individual Disney characters from various movies including Simba, Abu, Flick, and more.

Riku, Sora, and Furby's mouths dropped open in horror. There was just so many of them.

"Now would be a really good time to have a keyblade…" muttered Riku. The army marched across the stage and came to a halt in front of Billy.

"Get them!" he ordered with a grin on his face. The candies charged at Sora and Riku, who stood in horror as they approached. However, that look of terror soon turned into a small grin. The candies were bite-sized.

Sora's stomach happened to growl at that moment, and he licked his lips hungrily as the candies ran towards him. There was an audible gulp from the charging candies as some of them slowed the rush; however, the stampede continued.

When the candies got close to Sora and Riku, Sora reached down and popped one in his mouth.

"Ew…Sora, you just ate that off the floor. Who knows where else that thing has b-!" He was interrupted as swarms of bite-sized candy crawled up his legs and soon covered his body.

"Heave!" shouted the candies as they began to push him backwards. They then knocked him to the ground alongside Sora, who was eating any candies that got close to his mouth or on his hands.

"What now?" asked Riku.

"Just keep eating!" shouted Sora with a mouthful of candy.

Riku turned his face in disgust. Nevertheless, he began to reluctantly eat the candy.

Billy saw what was happening and quickly gave orders to Rabbit, "Quick, tie them up before they escape!" Rabbit grabbed some nearby Nerds Rope and tossed it to the swarming candies. They successfully tied up Sora and Riku, and then the Wonderball army began to function like ants and move the two across the stage.

Furby had somehow managed to get on top of the big television that hung over the stage… Although, even he didn't know how he had gotten up there without the use of wings or arms. Furby shrugged, and then continued to quiver in fear. He _hated_ evil miniature candy…almost as much as he hated glow sticks. He gulped. He knew what he had to do. It was up to him to be the hero.

Down on stage, Billy stood triumphantly over Sora and Riku. During the chaos, the audience had fled as the horde of candy had begun to invade the aisles. Sora burped loudly and attempted to clutch his aching stomach but his binds held him in place.

"I'm not hungry anymore…" he groaned. "Too…much…candy. Riku, you'll have to go on without me."

"Sora, you idiot, you're not dying!"

"I'm not? Oh, nevermind then."

"You fools! You thought you could stand up against me and the power of my spoon! Now I shall take over the worlds!" exclaimed Billy.

Above, Furby grabbed a nearby cable and braced himself for the jump. He took a dramatic pause and leaped from the safety of the suspended television.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he crashed into Billy, causing the Sour Patch Kid to drop the spoon and send it clattering across the stage.

"Here's our chance, Sora!" exclaimed Riku. Sora, who had still not completely overcome his phobia of Furby's radioactivity, was frozen in shock at the heroics of the stuffed bird. Both of them rolled over onto the remaining candy and managed to push themselves up and untie their bonds. If there's one thing bite-sized candies can't do, it is to tie a proper knot.

"Rabbit don't let them get the spoon!" shouted Billy as Riku ran over to pick it up. Rabbit snapped out of the trance he had been in during the chaos, and dived into action. Both Riku and he froze an equal distance away from the spoon.

Shoot-out music whistled along as the whole stage went still, all except for the constant drip of Rabbit's foam falling to the floor. Tumbleweed bounced along between the two contenders.

Then Sora ran in between them and picked up the spoon and poured the proper dosage of Pepto Bismol onto it.

"Yay Pepto Bismol!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"Uh oh…" said Rabbit.

"What do you mean 'uh oh'?" asked Billy as he shoved Furby off of him and took a stand next to Sora.

"You're not supposed to eat anything with it…"

"Why?"

Rabbit didn't have to answer. Suddenly, the miniature candies were being vacuumed up and the Wonderballs reformed their spherical shape. Only the bite that Sora took out of one was missing. Then, the Wonderballs were sucked up into the sky.

Billy looked on with horror, "NO!" He fell to his knees. He had been defeated.

**da marshmallow: Whew, I know I was extremely late on this update…sorry guys! Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. For this chapter there will not be review replies posted. After this, believe it or not, there is only one more chapter and unless circumstances beyond my control arise it will be up next Sunday. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Justice League, Candy Land, Furby, Trix, Wonderballs and any of the other various candies mentioned in this chapter, Pepto Bismol, and anything else I forgot to mention that I obviously do not own. **


	18. Going Home

**Chapter 18: Going Home**

Sora and Riku hi-fived. Sora even gave a low-five to Furby, forgetting his fear of kryptonite in the joy of the moment. However, when he realized what he had done he blanched and rubbed his hand off on Riku.

"Guys, can you untie us now?" shouted Kairi.

"Oh yeah! I'd forgotten why we went through all of this in the first place!" exclaimed Sora. Crickets chirped as Furby, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy stared at him accusingly.

Riku rolled his eyes and freed Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.

"Garsh, it's about time. That was arful. Some people just need to acknowledge their lack of singing ability," stated Goofy.

"Sorry. We went as fast as we could…" said Riku.

While the friends celebrated their victory, Billy and Rabbit stood off to the side with Billy holding the formerly magical spoon. Billy sniffed. What was the point anymore? He'd been so evil, so diabolical and _still_ been defeated.

"Do I still get my Trix?" asked Rabbit hopefully.

Billy glared at him. "We were not successful so why in the worlds would you-?!" A warm feeling finally hit him… and suddenly he wasn't angry anymore.

"Actually, here's your payment right now. In fact, take this spoon." He handed Rabbit a bowl of Trix cereal and even handed over his spoon. Foam gushed out in torrents from Rabbit's mouth as he held the bowl up in awe.

"Uh…Rabbit, I'd go ahead and eat that if I were you…" said Billy when he saw the two children who had been formerly tethered start to head in their direction at the sight of Rabbit and his Trix. Rabbit snapped out of his trance and scarfed down the cereal just as the children had arrived.

They screamed, "NO! Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids! You shouldn't have eaten that!"

Rabbit grinned contentedly at them, "That was delicious!"

The kids glared at him and the girl stated, "I'm casting bad juju on you! That's right, bad juju!" They walked off backwards, waving their hands up and down trying to be mystical. Rabbit stuck his tongue out at them and reached up to wipe foam off his face, but found that the flow had stopped.

Billy cocked his eyes at the retreating children. He sighed. He knew what he had to do next.

"Umm…guys?" he asked.

"What do you want?" asked Riku with a glare.

"I uh…just wanted to say that I'm sorry for this whole mess." Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Furby all dropped their mouths open in shock.

"Hey, it's all right. I never would've improved my singing ability if it weren't for this," stated Sora. "But uh…to make it up to us is there any chance you have a spare gummi ship or two?"

"I don't happen to have one, but I believe as the winner of this contest you won one. Where's that dratted King Kandy?"

King Kandy leaped up on stage at the sound of his name from his hiding place between some seats. He tossed Sora a set of keys.

"Congratulations! Enjoy your prize!" he exclaimed. Then he mumbled, "I hope it works…"

Furbina had finally managed to free herself from bondage and walked out on stage. She approached Furby and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I saw the whole thing! You were so heroic, Furby…"

Furby's eyes were wide open, almost like the eyelids were glued in place. He stuttered something in gibberish, "Hu-huh-da-uh-whahoo-bu?" The translation of which is unclear.

Kairi sighed unhappily. Her costume continued to have one slight malfunction…to put it mildly. She asked grumpily, "Can we go now?"

"Um…sure?" said Sora, looking at Riku for confirmation.

Kairi grumbled, "This ridiculous costume is giving me a wedgie…" She stalked off towards the gummi ship that had been landed on stage by some Runts. Donald and Goofy followed her.

"Well…uh…bye Billy," said Riku. Although, it was kind of awkward since the candy had only recently been trying to destroy them.

"Good luck with staying cured of that dyslexia problem!" exclaimed Sora.

"Wha-?" asked Billy. He hadn't noticed that he'd finally done it right.

"You were sour…_extremelely_ sour, and now you're being sweet. So uh…good job. I guess uh…good-bye," said Sora. He made a wide circle around Furby as he hustled to the ship with Riku close behind him.

Before they got in, the creepy hooded guy who had sent them on this mission in the first place stepped out of the ship.

"Woh, what are you doing here?" asked Sora.

"This just so happens to be my ship. You only won yourself a ride home."

"Fine with me. So…since we stopped the bad guy does that mean we get to see your true identity? Is Flash ever going to slow down?"

"Sora, there was never a Flash…" muttered Riku.

"I'll reveal it once we arrive back on Destiny Islands. Let's go."

As soon as the two stuffed birds were loaded up, the group blasted off into hyperspace.

In the meantime Rabbit had stumbled across a stash of Trix cereal and was busily consuming every single piece, and there was not a single kid there to stop him.

**Epilogue**

Billy, who became permanently cured of his dyslexia, went on to become a famous commercial star. He has now starred in four commercials for the Sour Patch Kids candy.

Sora cast aside his Superman costume and instead became Spiderman after supposedly being bitten by the Radioactive Furby.

Riku gave up on being Batman and returned to normal…and yes, he was finally able to use his Keyblade. He decided to face his fears, and became a spelunker in caves overpopulated with bats. Pretty soon, Sora began claiming that he thought Riku should become Batman again because he somehow got the crazy idea that Riku was bitten by a radioactive bat. He's _really_ obsessed with the whole radioactive thing…

Kairi burned her wedgie-giving Wonder Woman costume.

Goofy became a big hit at camping sites all over the worlds.

As for the fate of Donald…Elmer Fudd landed in the wrong fanfic and on his hunt to kill the "wabbit" he decided that Donald made pretty fair game in the meantime. Donald was shot but don't worry, he's not dead.

The creepy hooded guy finally revealed his identity, but that's not important.

Rabbit started his own line of cereal after going to court and suing Kellog's for all they were worth for not paying him for his time in their commercials. With that money he also bought a lifetime supply of Trix cereal. He had a restraining order placed on any child that comes near his stash.

Radioactive Furby learned to live with the fact that he glows. Furbina liked him for who he is and they lived happily ever after. However, she had to put a stop to his job as a surgeon for Operation in order to stop him from electrocuting himself to death, but not before he finally got the wrench out of the heart.

As for what happened in Candy Land after the heroes left…a giant fly attacked and took over the world. However, Willy Wonka combated it and as Candy Land's savior enslaved all of the nonhuman inhabitants. To this day, it is the location of his Chocolate Factory.

**da marshmallow: And that is it! This fic has been a blast to write and I hope everyone enjoyed! Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm having trouble with getting to my page to type up review replies so instead here's a thanks to reviewers of the last chapter: blondie91, Nuit, and Jupiter-Lightning. Welp, I'm looking forward to some feedback so please review! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Justice League, Candy Land, any candy brands mentioned in this chapter, Trix, Kellog's, American Idol, the "bad juju" thing…that's from **_**Ice Age II**_**—awesome movie by the way… Ahem, I also do not own Spiderman, Elmer Fudd, Operation, Willy Wonka, and anything else I forgot to mention that I obviously do not own. **


End file.
